Sphinxes and Astrea Portas
by The Sithspawn
Summary: Searching for the Sangraal, SG1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.
1. Chapter 1

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** Stargate season 10 pre The Quest

**Author's notes:** Fic I've been wanting to do for some time now, cause no one else seems to have meshed these two universes together before.

**Chapter 1**

"So what exactly do we expect to find on this world?" Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked idly of Daniel Jackson as he once more found himself walking through an unexplored forest on a new world.

Daniel, bored, huffed as he explained yet again what they were doing on this world, idly thinking that sometimes it felt as if Jack had never left the SGC, "The address of this world wasn't on the cartouche on Abydos, this is one the addresses from when Jack first had the Ancients' Knowledge downloaded into his mind. And with the way things have been going against the Ori, General Landry and Jack thought that maybe this is one the worlds that Arthur went to when he and his knights were searching for the Sangraal…Do I need to add anything else?" he finished giving Cameron a pointed stare.

"No I think you explained that quite nicely," Vala added saucily.

Daniel just rolled his eyes as Carter shot him a commiserating look before they all continued walking towards their destination.

Cameron shot an amused glance a Carter who just shook her head at Cameron's needling of Daniel.

The team continued walking towards their destination, a large sprawling city with obvious Ancient Egyptian influences in the design that the UAV had picked up just a few klicks away from the gate.

After a few minutes more of travel time, they reached the city. As with all first contact situations, the team slowed down, as they walked into the city. As medieval cities went there wasn't anything that remarkable about it though as Daniel walked through the City gate he had noticed many strange winged fierce statues perched all along on the wall. They walked into the centre of the village without being stopped, people passing them by giving them welcoming smiles.

Cameron watched as yet another villager passed them by, this time an attractive young woman who batted her long black eyelashes at Cameron as she passed them.

In return, Cameron gave her toothy grin as she continued by before turning back to the others

Vala gave Cameron a coy look before remarking saucily with a smirk, "Well they're a friendly bunch aren't they?"

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow, as Cater rolled his eyes at Cameron looked sheepish.

"Well, they appear much more trusting and accepting then I'd expect from such a city," Daniel remarked in curiosity

"This is all very nice but I'm bored can't we go somewhere more interesting?" Vala remarked.

Cameron ignored her and asked Daniel, "So what now?"

Daniel looked around them, carefully examining each building until he came to found what he was looking for. "I think there's a tavern over there, that should be a good place for us to start looking for the Sangraal."

"Greetings Travellers! Welcome to Stone Haven!" called out an enthusiastic female voice from behind them before they could start moving towards the tavern. They turned around to find a small group of people gathered around, at the head of the group was the speaker, a middle-aged black haired woman in blue robes. Her eyes shone with intelligence and good wishes.

Daniel stepped forward, "Hi, thank you. I'm Daniel Jackson."

The woman nodded once more in greeting, "I am Ayria, Leader of Stone Haven, and on behalf the humans of Stone Haven I welcome you." She paused a moment giving them a calculating look, "Though you are strangely dressed for Traders."

Daniel gave her an endearing smile, "Uh, we're not Traders, we're explorers from another world, Earth, we came through the stargate in search of something that may have been hidden on this world."

Ayria cocked her head at him in surprise, "Another world? What is this _stargate_?" she asked carefully pronouncing the strange word.

"Uh maybe you know it as the Chappa'ai?" Daniel quickly added.

Ayria shook her head.

"It's this big metal green circle that lets you travel to other worlds," Cameron cut in.

Ayria frowned for a moment before her eyes widened in recognition, "You mean the astrea porta?" she asked in surprise.

Daniel blinked and shared a pointed look with Cameron, "Yes…" Daniel said slowly.

Ayria's smile "Then this is truly a momentous and auspicious day, it was already the day of the Winter Solstice and now this…please accompany me to the castle, Myrrdin foretold that this day would come…we have much to discus."

"Myrrdin?!" Daniel exclaimed almost jumping up and down with excitement. To find a people that actually used Merlin's true Alteran name was incredible, even if they didn't know where the Sangraal was, there was probably so much else that they might know.

Cameron cut in, "Lead the way."

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxox

They were led to the centre of the city to a large castle. In the castle, Ayria led them to a large high vaulted hall. The hall had tables and chairs spread about in many groups some tables larger than others, ranging from small two chair tables to large dining tables capable of seating over a dozen at a time. All around the room men and women worked to prepare the tables for the coming Winter Solstice feast that Ayria had spoken of. It was almost like an esoteric restaurant from back on Earth, though the prominent windows on one side of the hall did seem to contradict what Daniel knew of ancient architecture. Why would someone need windows both large and wide enough to allow an 18-wheeler to pass through?

Ayria led them to prominent table in the middle of the room capable of seating them all together, there Ayria seated them and began the story of Stone Haven.

Several hours later, near sunset, Ayria finished her spectacular tale. She had had led them to a large castle at the centre of the city. In the castle they had been gathered in a large hall and given food and drink as she retold to them how long ago on an another world, Myrrdin had gathered many of the remaining Humans and Sphinxes of the city of Kemet to him and then lead them through the astrea porta to this world, to establish a new kingdom and allow Humans and Sphinxes to live peacefully side by side, and to escape the clutches of the false Ra. She also mentioned that Myrrdin had said that one day they would receive visitors through the astrea porta, though when Daniel asked for specifics she had regretfully said that she wasn't that versed on the ancient history of their world.

once Ayria was finished Teal'c asked, "The false Ra?"

"Yes, as Myrrdin explained to us the impostor was some sort of parasite capable of inhabiting and taking over a human body," Ayria stopped and frowned before continuing, "He came down upon the remaining inhabitants of Kemet with a vengeance besmirching the name of the true Ra," she said bitterly.

Daniel asked inquisitively, "This other Ra, he was benevolent?"

Ayria smiled sagely, "Oh yes, before his death, he turned Kemet into a paradise for the Three Races. For centuries the Gods, Sphinxes and humans lived side by side in harmony."

Daniel shared glances and Carter mouthed Three races to Daniel, confusion apparent on her face. He shared her confusion as well. Too many things sounded so similar and yet were drastically different from what eh knew and of course, what were these Sphinxes that she kept referring to?

Daniel turned his attention back to the Leader of Stone Haven, "Thank you Ayria, this has very insightful." He began.

Ayria gave him a calculating look, and retorted, "But this does not concern whatever you came here searching for, correct?"

Daniel ducked his head in humble acknowledgement of this and said, "No it doesn't, we came here seeking a creation of Myrrdon's, a small gem like object known as the Sangraal."

Ayria frowned before answering, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have never heard of this Sangraal…" she paused and pursed her lips and paused thoughtfully for a minute, "But do not despair, perhaps the great Lord Thoth or his protégé knows something of this gem you seek."

All of SG-1's ears perked up t the mention of the name Thoth. In Ancient Egypt, he had been the god of Knowledge and his Goa'uld version had been one of Anubis's scientists.

"Thoth?" asked Daniel in surprise, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Do you mean the ibis-headed god Thoth?"

"You know of the great god Thoth?" Ayria asked pleasantly surprised.

"Well we know of _a_ Thoth, whether or not he's like yours is a whole different issue," Daniel responded, wonder quietly who this Thoth would turn out to be. Yet another Ascended Ancient that disobeyed the rules like that Chaya woman in the Pegasus galaxy? Or an alien like Tonane's animal spirits?

Ayria's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Another pretender…another parasite?" she asked not happy to hear this.

Daniel nodded unhappily.

"Uh, I don't suppose we can meet your Thoth now?" Cameron quickly asked, cutting in before Ayria could respond to Daniel.

"The Lord Thoth is currently not in Stone Haven but he will return later this night, though…his protégé is currently present," Ayria cast a glance out of the nearest window. Cameron followed her gaze but didn't see what she was glancing at, "You need only wait a few more moments till sunset and then I will send for her," she finished helpfully.

"Why do you have to wait for sunset?" Carter asked curious.

"Hypatia, Lord Thoth's protégé is a sphinx," Ayria simply said in response as if that explained everything.

The members of SG-1 looked amongst themselves in confusion, not understanding Ayria's response.

"So she's a sphinx? So what?" asked Vala in her usual insolent manner.

Daniel quickly cut her off and asked in a much more diplomatic manner, "Uh, what she means is what does sunset have to do with her being a sphinx?"

Ayria frowned at them, before comprehension dawned on her features, "Ah, you have never met a sphinx before have you?" She gave SG-1 a pitying look, "There are the noblest race I have ever encountered, it is a sorry thing indeed if you have never encountered their kind before."

Daniel shared a sceptical look with Carter and Cameron, while Teal'c merely raised a speculative eyebrow.

Outside, the sun finally set and SG-1 jumped out of their seats as the sound of many animistic roars assailed their ears. They clutched their weapons even as the roaring subsided as quickly as it had begun.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Cameron as he looked around for the source of the roaring in alarm.

Ayria stood up her arms arrayed in placating gestures, "Please friends be at ease, it only the Sphinxes awakening from their daily slumber. Forgive me for not warning you of what was going to happen, I realised too late that you would not know that this is how the Sphinxes awaken every night."

"This happens every night?" Carter asked in surprise.

"Yes, the Sphinxes roar as such every sunset as they awaken from their stone sleep," Ayria explained quickly. "Though now I can summon Hypatia, she can explain this much better than I and also answer your questions about the Sangraal," she quickly gestured to a passing woman who quickly came to Ayria's side. They exchanged quick words and gestured before the woman scurried off to fulfil what Ayria had asked of her.

"Hypatia will join us momentarily, please take you seats again, I assure you no one here means you any harm," Ayria said politely.

Silently but warily SG-1 sat again, they sat in silence and a few short minutes later Hypatia, Lord Thoth's protégé appeared.

"Ah there she is," Ayria said as she pointed behind SG-1.

There all turned as one and were shocked as they saw a large white object came sailing through one of the overlarge windows of the hall. As the object neared them the details resolved them to from large white winged being that took closed on SG-1's table and then flared its wings and landed gently in a crouch by their table.

The details of being, sphinx Daniel guessed, resolved themselves as it stood up to is full height. The being was a she with large white leathery wings that stood a couple of height higher than the creatures own head. Each wing had a small finger on the end, which when the creature caped her wings around herself, clasped one another. Daniel found himself looking into black eyes in a surprisingly human face. She had long curry blonde tresses that laid gently on her pale white shoulders. She was wearing a white top and short white skirt with a gold belt, and was showing off a bellybuttonless midriff.

These features were secondary to other completely non-human features that grabbed Daniel's attention more. Unlike a human the female had elbow and knee spurs along with what appeared to be a fully prehensile tail. Her feet were high arched and ended in three sharp talons with a fourth talon jutting out of her heel.

The female gave them an evaluative look before speaking, "Greetings, I am Hypatia, I believe you wanted to speak with me," the white sphinx said with a toothy smile, showing off her prominent fangs to the shocked members of SG-1.

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** Stargate season 10 pre The Quest

**Author's notes: **Sorry it's taken so long for me to update been busy in RL. Anyway on to the story!

**Chapter 2**

Daniel and the others stared in surprise at this unusual alien, this Sphinx.

"Uh hi," Daniel managed to say sheepishly after a few moments. He turned to Cameron, "Didn't see this coming did you?"

Cameron didn't even take his eyes off of Hypatia as he answered, "Nope."

"Okay then," Daniel swallowed and turned back to Hypatia, "I'm Dr Daniel Jackson of Earth."

Hypatia nodded and extended her hand to him in greeting.

Daniel paused for an infinitesimal moment before slowly reached out his hand. He was surprised when instead of shaking his hand she grasped his forearm in much the same way that Jaffa greeted each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr Jackson," Hypatia replied with another toothy smile. "My Lady Ayria tells me we have much to discuss…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A while later SG-1 had split up with Carter and Teal'c being shown around the village by some of Ayria's people while Daniel, Vala and Mitchell went to the Lord Thoth's Library with Hypatia, were all Stone Haven's records were kept.

As the walked through the castle Daniel marvelled at the transformations, he saw before him. When they had first walked through the castle he had seen the merry people going about their tasks efficiently in preparation for the Solstice celebration and now the people were still going about their business but now Sphinxes joined them. Wherever he looked, he could see Sphinxes and humans going about nightly choirs side by side as if it was the most normal thing in the galaxy.

Which for them he supposed it was. That aside these Sphinxes seemed to come in all shapes, sizes and colours. Blue, red, brown, grey…in all shades from the dull hues to bright primary colours. The colours passing them seem to be a veritable rainbow. Moreover, each Sphinx seemed to different from the other-sure most of them had a humanoid look to them, but some of them had beaks! And scales!

One that passed them made Daniel and Cameron do double takes because the Sphinx looked like a walking green humanoid dragon. And even among the humanoid ones, each seemed to have readily apparent differences like smaller brow ridges or horns or horn buds.

A small portion of Daniel's mind that was not suffering from overload quietly wondered what sort of evolutionary stimuli could cause so many physical differences in a single species?

They continued walking until they came to a massive wooden door. Hypatia firmly pushed the doors open and entered beckoning them in with her.

The room they entered, Thoth's library was massive with many bookshelves filled to capacity with books and scrolls. Daniel's eyes lit up excitement as he contemplated all that was possibly recorded here. Considering that, these people still remembered and used terms in their original Ancient, it was safe to say there would be some remarkable things recorded in this library.

"Welcome to Lord Thoth's pride and joy-his library!" Hypatia expressed enthusiastically to the three members of SG-1 that were with her, "Over the millennia Lord Thoth has collected here all he knew of our old world and all the history of Stone Haven and this world." She finished with a flourish expouting this library's supremacy over all others.

"Well Daniel is going to be very very happy here I can tell you," remarked Vala saucily as she and the others continued to gaze around taking in the full expanse of the Library.

"For once I have to agree with Vala," admitted Daniel.

Hypatia smiled happily at him, giving him another smile. She opened her mouth to speak and stopped, she closed her mouth and gently sniffed the air gazing about her for a second before speaking to Daniel again, "I'm glad to hear that, but please sit down at the main table I believe there is something I have to deal with before we continue speaking." She gestured to a table further into the room.

Daniel and the others exchanged looks over this as they slowly made there way to the table, as Hypatia quickly disappeared between the bookcases, a frustrated look on her face.

As they took a seat at the table, Hypatia had indicated they were surprised to hear the sound of something fleshy hitting something equally fleshy. That sound was quickly followed by two yelps, one female and one male, of pain and surprise one after the other. This was followed a few moments later by the sight of half-naked man rushing rapidly out from between the book stacks, who disappeared just as rapidly as he had appeared out the door.

"Heh, now there's a sight I always like to see," Vala commented idly.

Cameron and Daniel gave her annoyed looks before sharing a confused look, both wondering what the hell was going on.

The sound of angry albeit muffled voices reached the ears of SG-1 next. They went silent and then Hypatia reappeared carrying a large book.

She reached the table and quietly set the book in front of Daniel, "Sorry for the delay, here perhaps you'd like to start with this? It details the earliest chapter of Stone Haven's history." She took the seat next to Daniel.

Daniel took the old book revenantly from Hypatia's claws, "Thank you."

Cameron cut in, "Uh…what was that about?" he asked pointedly.

Hypatia's mouth crinkled as she answered in an unamused tone, "It was the latest chapter in a long running disagreement about what should and should not be done in the sanctity of Lord Thoth's library."

"Really? Like what?" Vala asked pointedly while raising an eyebrow provocatively.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," Hypatia answered diplomatically.

Vala wordlessly gave her a long calculating look before slowly lifting up something she had found hanging on the chair she was sitting on.

Hypatia stared at the object for a second before closing her eyes and raising her hand to her brow, feeling the beginning of a headache starting.

Daniel and Cameron stared at the offending object that Vala was holding.

It was a black low-cut halter-top.

"Kristiana!" called out Hypatia, "I believe one of our guests has something that belongs to you!"

Another female sphinx appeared from the book stacks, this one was a deep midnight blue colour with snow-white hair. She had long horns that curved back into her hair looking from afar almost like blue highlights in her white hair. Her wings were caped around her as she walked towards were they were all sitting.

As she approached, she smiled coyly at the group before reaching out to Vala and taking her top, "Thank you, I was wondering were that went," she commented idly while Hypatia stared daggers at her.

"This is my Rookery sister, Kristiana, who now that she has finished embarrassing me was just on her _way_," she stressed the last word pointedly.

Kristiana gave her Rookery sister a look before turning back to the others, "Nice meeting you all," she said warmly before turning away from them and walking away, giving them an excellent view of her bare back.

Vala looked at retreating Sphinx before commenting in a whisper to Daniel, "I think I'm going to like this world."

Daniel just sighed in response.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

An hour later Daniel looked up from his book unbelievingly, "This is incredible…"

"What is?" asked Cameron.

Daniel turned to Hypatia, who was staring with interest at him, "I men the sheer detail in this book, everything is so precise. Most ancient writers of these kinds of texts usually leave out what they consider to be mundane and everyday tasks or things that the reader should know from living in this society…but this one explains everything down to the simplest detail." He said excitedly, "I mean it takes a person with extreme foresight to write in such a manner! This is nigh on unheard!"

"Why thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying my writings," came a strong male voice from near the doorway.

The book fell from Daniel's nerveless hands onto the tabletop as he gazed at the speaker, who was without a doubt the Lord Thoth.

The speaker who steadily approached them. He was a well-muscled man with a bare chest. His attire was straight out of the history books of Ancient Egypt, his long hair braided with coloured beads and a white skirt similar to the one Hypatia was wearing.

But most socking of all was that he had the head of an Ibis-and as he approached Daniel sae that it was not a mask or helmet like the Goa'uld and Jaffa used…it really appeared to be his head.

As Daniel tried to recover from his shock, Hypatia greeted the Lord Thoth, "Welcome my Lord, I hope your trip was fruitful?"

"As much as can be expected my child," Thoth admitted eyeing the newcomers. "So these are our guests from afar…perhaps you could introduce us?" he asked quickly.

Hypatia ducked her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry how foolish of me, my Lord, this Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran and Dr Daniel Jackson," she named them to the Lord Thoth. "They say they are from planet called Earth."

Thoth's eyes widened in surprise, "Earth you say?"

Cameron getting over his shock said, "You've heard of us?"

Thoth snorted in response, "Heard of you? Of course I've heard of you, I called Earth my home once long ago, and it's very likely the rest of my race still exist there," he commented in amusement.

Daniel finally came out of his shock at this comment, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there are no more of well…whatever you are."

Thoth gave them an amused smile, "I assume you're saying this because you have never seen anything like me before?" Daniel and Cameron nodded, "Then I say to you, if my race wishes to remain hidden among you then they can-and will. With ease, I might add. The majority of my kind are shapeshifter and many naturally assume more human like faces than I."

"You're a shapeshifter?!" demanded Vala intrigued, "That does include control over the size of certain parts?" she asked lewdly.

"_VALA_!" Daniel exclaimed glaring daggers at her, he quickly turned back to face Thoth, "You'll have to excuse her, she can't control what comes out of her mouth," he apologised mortified at her choice of words.

"What? It's a legitimate question!" Vala retorted innocently.

As Daniel prepared to rip into her at her brazen behaviour, Thoth cut in. You did not as ask such questions of a person who was the centre of so many mysteries as Daniel could see. This person could tell him why the original god Thoth was depicted as having an Ibis head, among other things.

"It's alright, I'm finding her behaviour quite refreshing, it's been some time since any female has come onto me in such a brazen manner. Its…most refreshing. Most females here are far too intimidated by me for such things," Thoth explained simply.

"Oh…" said Daniel, unsure of how to react. He shared a look with Cameron who just shrugged in response.

"Anyway, let us move on to more important matters, I would not want you to miss this evening's festivities, and such talk can so much of a person's time without them realising it. I have been expecting visitors from Earth for some time now, I'm guessing that you have managed to remove the false Ra from power, yes?" asked Thoth with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Ra's dead," answered Daniel.

"So's Apophis, Cronus, Yu, Horus, and Hathor, just to name few others as well," Boasted Cameron.

"Impressive…I always knew the children of the Alterans would be powerful," Thoth said with a smile offhandedly.

The three members of SG-1 sat up ramrod straight in their chairs in surprise, no one remembered the name of the Ancients, hell even the Asgard their once allies called them the Ancients. For them this was yet one more in the ever-growing list of surprises this world had provided them with.

"You about the Alterans?" Daniel asked in surprise, his voice trembling.

Thoth frowned at them, "I thought you already knew that?" he turned to Hypatia, "Didn't Ayria tell them about Myrrdin?"

Daniel cut in before she could answer, "Yes she did, I just didn't know you knew that they were called the Alterans…even we didn't know that was their name until recently," he explained to Thoth and Hypatia.

"Hmm…much has been lost to hasn't it?" Thoth mumbled to himself more than asked.

Daniel could only nod sagely in response.

"This was evident even before I left Earth, but I'm glad you've started to recover your heritage," Thoth remarked. "Well before we say anything more there is a question that I wish to ask you, it has been burning me for the past eight thousand years." He said quickly.

Again, the team was stunned, though the sheer number of surprises that were being laid at their feet was causing them to become numb, "Eight thousand years? Wait never mind, ask the question first tan then we'll talk!" Cameron exclaimed."

Thoth gave a small smile at the byplay before asking I all seriousness, "Since you're from Earth do you know what a Harley Davidson is? And what does it have to do with hogs?"

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** Stargate season 10 pre The Quest

**Author's notes:** Hope u Enjoy this

**Chapter 3**

Some days you just didn't know what to expect, Daniel mused. Sure, go to the mountain in the morning, to continue the search for the Sangraal. Go to a planet in the Ancient database, hoping it will lead to some clues if not the Sangraal itself.

As usual what they found wasn't they expected and since then the surprises had kept on coming. A culture that remembered the Ancients and still used their terminology fort he stargate, was something new but he conceded that this was a very likely a statistical probability that they would ran into such a culture eventually.

Now add an alien species that looked at first glance looked like something out a horror movie, though the sultry way that Kristiana moved and Hypatia's open and friendly manner had banished those similarities from Daniel's mind.

And as if that wasn't enough, there was Lord Thoth. Whom Daniel had a strong suspicion was behind the original myth of the Ancient Egyptian god of Wisdom and Knowledge-Ibis head and all included!

Still all this could be swallowed and explained, not easily though quickly.

But now this ancient myth made flesh was asking them what a Harley Davidson was?! This was…unbelievable to understate matters.

"Excuse me…what?!" Cameron uttered in stupefaction, the first to overcome his shock.

"A Harley Davidson. I had a good friend called Brooklyn who constantly complained that the only thing that Kemet had missing was a good Harley Davidson," repeated and explained Thoth.

Daniel held up his hand palm up to stop Thoth from saying anything more, "Wait a sec, back in Kemet? The city you left before coming to this world? And this was Eight thousand years ago?" he asked for clarification.

Thoth nodded, "Yes, more or less."

"Heh…," Cameron muttered in a deadpan, he turned to Daniel and uttered sarcastically, "Jackson…_Harley Davidson's in Ancient Egypt?!_"

Daniel for his part just blinked. An idle part of his mind that wasn't stunned yet again, wondered how they were going to put this in his report without earning a trip to see Mackenzie.

"Who's Brooklyn?" Vala asked Thoth. She turned to Daniel, "Isn't there someplace called Brooklyn in New York?"

Daniel made to answer but Thoth spoke first, "Ah you do know of New York City! Do you know of a place known as Manhattan, as well?" he quickly asked with excitement.

Daniel and Cameron did double takes, "What?!" they exclaimed together.

"Manhattan in New York city in the state of New York, a part of the US of A? Famous for its Monument to Liberty and pret-zels?" Thoth continued unfazed by their reactions.

This time their jaws dropped.

Thoth looked at their faces and raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a yes." He said sardonically.

"Ah who's Brooklyn?" Vala repeated.

"Brooklyn is the Timedancer," Hypatia answered for Thoth.

"Oh…what's a Timedancer?" asked Vala.

"That is a very long complicated story…suffice it to say he is a sphinx who is lost in the Timestream." Hypatia quickly replied.

At this, Daniel slumped into his chair and managed to utter, "Please just start at the beginning…" he beseeched them.

"Which beginning? That of the Timedancer? Or that of our exodus from Kemet?" asked Thoth, "Or perhaps you'd like me to start of how Kemet was first formed? Surprise radiates from you all and you seem ignorant of many things I expected you to know," he added with a confused frown.

Daniel just stared at the Lord Thoth in response to this, it was going to be a very long day, he thought idly.

Daniel took a deep breath to clear his mind and then looked Thoth in the eye, "Start at the very beginning, tell me of Kemet."

Thoth nodded and began his long tale, "As you wish, this story begins many, many millennia ago, after the end of my race's war with the Great Worms and the Unseelie War left the world devastated in a manner not seen since the time of the Alteran Plague…"

As the unfamiliar wars were mentioned Daniel thought miffed, _Guess it's time to rewrite the history books…again._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

An hour later Colonel Carter and Teal'c were heading back to the castle to meet with the others.

Over the past hour, they had been led around Stone Haven by one of Ayria's aides. Much as Daniel had marvelled when being led through the castle by Hypatia, she marvelled at how the city had changed after sunset. The mixture of humans and sphinxes was seamless with only a few instances that stood out in Carter's mind to set the sphinxes apart from the humans.

Seeing a female sphinx her size carrying several large logs that Carter herself wouldn't have been able to move very far never mind carry about as this one was pretty impressive.

But what surprised and at times shocked her was the wide spectrum of Stone Haven's tech base. On the surface, the village appeared medieval with Ancient Egyptian architectural influences. But this belied the true advances that lay behind the low-tech exterior. The thing she noticed first was how flat, straight and well kept the roads were for a medieval city. The reason became apparent very quickly.

The people bustled about preparing for the Solstice using horses, wagons and much to her surprise…bicycles! Moreover, not the 19th centaury version but modern versions with small and equal sized wheels. And even a few tricycles as well!

She watched as a man on a tricycle pulled a cart filled with what looked like fireworks behind him.

This was just one of the many advances that she had seen on their short tour of Stone Haven. She had discovered that many of the houses and some of the stores in the city's central market actually had clean running water.

Though the most stunning thing she and Teal'c had encountered had been a rope maker who sold 'unbreakable ropes' as he put it. When Teal'c had questioned the truth of it, instead of being offended the man had given Teal'c a rope and told him to try and break it…suffice it to say after several attempts by Teal'c to break it and with Carter actually pulling out her knife and trying to cut it as the Vendor stood back and watched proudly, they failed.

They bartered with the Vendor and walked away from the exchange one unbreakable rope richer and one standard issue US Air Force knife poorer.

As Carter continued to muse on their encounters, their Guide led them to where they were supposed to meet back up with Daniel and the others.

They reached a door and their guide gestured for them to enter, also adding that he now had other duties to attend to. Carter and Teal'c walked into what was quite obviously a library, before they could move further into the library they were waylaid by Cameron.

"Hey guys, have a good tour?" he asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"Anything out of the ordinary happen?" he asked pointedly, noticing the slightly manic grin on his face.

"We did buy an 'unbreakable' rope that I want to test back at the SGC," Carter replied enthusiastically.

"Heh, is that all?" Cameron retorted sarcastically.

Teal'c and Carter shared a momentary glance before Carter asked, "Where's Daniel and Vala?" wondering what was going on. "Are they ok?"

"Oh yeah, Daniel's having a ball, he's over there," he gestured with his thumb at a table in the library, "With the sphinx and Lord Thoth rewriting the history books."

"What…_again_?!" exclaimed Carter in surprise. Teal'c merely raised an expressive eyebrow at this.

"Oh yeah-this Thoth guy really has the 411 on _Ancient_ and _ancient history_." Remarked Cameron cryptically.

"How so?" Teal'c asked intrigued.

"Well apparently, he knew Myrrdin, met him way back when among other things…" Cameron answered, his tone belying the impact of his words.

"What? How?" Carter demanded.

"Apparently, he's immortal-and naturally immortal, he doesn't use a sarcophagus, so you can relax about that, heck, according to him, his entire races' immortal…" Cameron paused for a second before continuing "among other things."

Carter stared at Cameron in shock, her mind racing with the import of what he had just said.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it at first, but the way says it-he's so sure of himself and not bothered whenever Jackson tries to refute what he's saying. He actually believes everything the guy says…and to tell you the truth I believe him as well." Cameron admitted respectfully.

Carter spared a glance in Daniel's direction and saw him conversing animatedly with Hypatia and someone else she couldn't see from where she was standing while Vala watched them all converse with rapt attention.

"Why are you not there with them?" Teal'c asked suddenly.

"I was….Thoth's got a lot of knowledge about things we didn't even realise we didn't know, but they've been going on and on about stuff I've never heard about…though when Thoth started talking about two different Atlantisis…Atlantisases-" he paused mulling over how to say the plural of Atlantis, "However the hell you say it, one city of the Ancients and the other an actual continent that _used to_ exist on Earth-That is when I got lost!" Cameron exclaimed in disbelief.

"Two?!" Carter managed to utter. "There actually was a continent?"

Cameron nodded energetically, "Ooooh…yeah, you bet ya, and it gets even more freakish there. According to Thoth the entire continent was destroyed by one person, though he doesn't know exactly why."

"Ra?" guessed Carter quickly as Teal'c mulled it over thoughtfully.

Cameron snorted, "Oberon."

Carter blinked and gave Cameron a dubious look, "Oberon?"

Cameron nodded again, "Oberon."

"Who's Oberon?" Carter asked in mystification, knowing that Cameron couldn't possibly mean who she thought he meant.

"Oberon…as in Shakespeare's Oberon from a Midsummer Nights Dream-and before you ask, no Thoth didn't know about Shakespeare, and this Oberon is a married to a Titantia, and Thoth says he remembers a young Page by the name of Puck, albeit not well." Cameron paused and took in the looks he was getting from both Carter and Teal'c. "I know, I know it sounds insane."

"You do realise General Landry will require you to visit Dr Mackenzie if you tell him this?" Teal'c stated evenly.

"Which makes me glad that Jackson is the one that going to telling him this," Cameron admitted with a sigh, "Oh, did I mention that Thoth himself is supposed to be a member of Oberon's race?"

"He's claiming to be a _magical_ fairy?" Carter sputtered.

"Well not in those words but he did demonstrate some of his powers," Cameron retorted. "He took piece of rock and turned into an apple, which I ate. It tasted like an apple; and a good one at that!"

"That's impossible!" Carter exclaimed her eyes going wide in surprise.

"I know…but I kept the apple core for you to study," Cameron retorted happily. "Now do you want to meet him or not?"

Carter nodded and Cameron led the way, "Lord Thoth this is the rest of my team, Lt Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c." Cameron said as they approached the table.

Carter stopped so abruptly when Lord Thoth stood up to greet them that Teal'c ran into her.

Teal'c grabbed a hold of her shoulder steadying her.

"Holy Hanna…" she uttered under her breath as she took in Lord Thoth's unexpected form.

Standing before her was a muscular man in Ancient Egyptian attire who just happened to have the head of an Ibis. Avian eyes stared back at her a she could see the beginning of a grin on his beak as he looked at her.

Suddenly Cameron's outrageous revelations weren't as far fetched as she had thought.

"Welcome to my Library Colonel, I am Lord Thoth," The Ibis headed man said in a deep powerful though kind voice.

Carter smiled uncertainly at Thoth knowing that the briefing at the SGC was going to be a doozy.

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Counterparts

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!! **This chapter is short and hopefully sweet, and the next chapter will include canon characters from the actual series.

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** Stargate season 10 pre The Quest

**Author's notes:** Hope u Enjoy this

**Chapter 4**

After a few more hours of talks with Lord Thoth, Hypatia led SG-1 from the library, Lord Thoth did not join them, saying he had many things to attend to before the late night festival. Hypatia once more led SG-1 to the dining room, were they awaited the beginning of the festivities.

Carter managed to get Daniel alone, the memory of Lord Thoth speaking with them about the true history of Earth. Alterans, Faeries and Dragons included in a manner she just could not believe.

"Daniel, you don't seriously believe all this Thoth is sprouting?" she asked in bewilderment.

Daniel frowned, "It all seems so farfetched, but from what he's saying and what I've read in my studies, it would account for some of the variations in history that have plagued scholars and archaeologists for well…forever." He said calmly. "I mean, we know that there was a city of Atlantis, it was an Alteran cityship, that's currently in the Pegasus galaxy, but…there are numerous texts that say that Atlantis was a continent once upon a time. What Thoth had told me, allows me to account for both legends. And its not just about Atlantis, there are things he's said that have made some old texts I read that now sound incredibly accurate."

Carter gave him a dubious look, "Like what?"

"There are many accounts of creatures I thought were Unas in the books concerning Ancient Egypt, in particular there was this reference to a daughter of Apophis, called Isfet. She was vicious and cruel with two forms one, human like and the other reptilian- a human host and a Unas form, or so I thought," Daniel began.

"Apophis had a daughter? Wasn't Clorel enough trouble for us?" Cater asked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first, but the text refers to Apophis as Apep. And I've talked to several Tok'ra that have said beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had no daughter at any time over the millennia. Then I just thought it was myth a mistake made by the scholars of that time, but the text called Apophis by another name-Apep. Both are names for the evil serpent god that opposes Ra, but Lord Thoth has said that the king of the Great worms was a massive dragon known as Apep and _he_ had a shapeshifting daughter know as Isfet."

"Ok…" Carter began, "But still we shouldn't take all his on just his word…despite his seemingly _magical_ abilities."

It was Daniel's turn to give Carter a skeptical look, "Sam, how long have we doing this? Verify, verify, and verify is my motto," he said sounding kind of hurt.

Carter gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, just playing Devil's advocate."

Hypatia came up tot hem, interrupting their conversation, "Is something the matter?" she asked innocently with a curious smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just a small disagreement between colleagues," Daniel reassured her.

"That is good to hear as the fireworks are just about to begin." Hypatia remarked, "We should move closer to the windows to see them better."

"That's a great idea," Daniel remarked sincerely.

Hypatia beamed at him and led them towards where she knew would be the best place to view the coming fireworks display.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After the initial fireworks display, the festival began to take life as more and more people and sphinxes began to take part in it.

Music filled the halls and people began to dance in the centre of the dining hall. Most couples were human-human or sphinx-sphinx but several mixed couples were also seen together.

Daniel watched in fascination as the sphinxes also took to the air out side and moving together in rhythm with the music. The varied colours of the sphinxes and their rhythmic movements were almost hypnotic to watch.

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" Hypatia asked him as he watched in rapt attention.

"What are they doing?" Daniel asked innocently.

Hypatia laughed, and Daniel looked at her quizzically, "They're dancing of course!"

"Oh…uh, I knew that," Daniel answered sheepishly.

Hypatia just smiled in response, "I hope you're enjoying the festival, its not often we get visitors from another world-or ever."

Daniel smiled in response, "Its great, you're opened my eyes today to an all new take on history," he paused and gave her a sardonic grin, "I get to go home and rewrite the history books-_again_."

She laughed in response, "You don't get to do that often do you?"

Daniel gave her a thoughtful look, "It happens more often then you'd expect," he admitted semi-mournful.

She gave him a commiserating smile.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak but Cameron came up to them and cut him off.

He gave Hypatia look and said evenly, "You really should tell your-what did you call her? Rook sister or something? Kristiana, the meaning of personal boundaries!" he complained loudly.

Daniel gave him a strange look while Hypatia just sighed loudly, "It's Rookery Sister-and what did she do this time?"

"Wandering hands I can deal with!" proclaimed Cam proudly, "But wandering tails are a whole 'nother issue!" he complained. "I mean no offence; we're not even the same species!"

"Human Sphinx pairings are not uncommon, and they are usually very happy together, but this is Kris, she has a very healthy appetite for new males, we've tried to get her to get her to stop but it's like a trying to move a mountain with a shovel. Single handed and with no help from the gods," Hypatia clarified in a long suffering tone.

Cam turned to Daniel, "She's like Vala…but with less inhibitions!" he complained nervously.

Daniel laughed, "Now you see what I have to deal with," he said with triumph.

Cam's eyes widened with alarm, "Oh god here she comes-uh…I got to go!" he dashed off before the approaching Kristiana could see him.

The pair watched in amusement as the Colonel dashed off, Kristiana saw him and moved to intercept him, but he managed to move into a more densely occupied area of the dining hall and lost her.

Daniel and Hypatia shared an amused glance before turning back to watch the sky dancing Sphinxes.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxox

"You do realise how all this sounds?" General Landry asked in disbelief.

Daniel, Cameron and Carter winced.

"We do not need to speak to Mackenzie," Teal'c stated sagely. "We speak the truth; this Lord Thoth has made many impossible claims."

"Yeah, what Teal'c said," added Cameron, "Besides Carter still has some research to do, plus there are those things we brought back with us to study."

"An 'unbreakable' allegedly magic rope, if your report is correct and an apple core that use to be something else? Does that some it up correctly?" Landry stated evenly.

Cameron and Daniel exchanged a glance before saying together, "Well, yeah."

Landry sat back in his seat and sighed, "Just another day at the SGC, right?" he said to no one in particular. "Fine, go research and we'll hold off on the visits to Mackenzie…for now at least," he paused, "But remember people the Ori are breathing down our necks we need to find the Sangraal. That should be your number one priority!"

"Yes sir," intoned Carter and Cameron together.

"Dismissed, for now, talk to me when you have something concrete to tell me."

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Counterparts

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!! **This chapter is short and hopefully sweet, and the next chapter will include canon characters from the actual series.

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** This chapter is set after the ark of Truth before Carter goes to Pegasus to take command of Atlantis.

**Author's notes:** Hope u Enjoy this

**Chapter 5**

Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis arranged his thoughts as he prepared to bring this meeting to order. Today was just another in a long string of meetings he had been chairing in the aftermath of the defeat of the Ori.

After SG-1 had returned to Earth, the IOA had turned its attention away from exploring the galaxy and more towards integrating and advancing Earth's current level of technology. To spread out the advances gained via the Stargate and allow the public to benefit more from these advances.

To that end Major Davis had found himself in one unending meeting after another, meeting and introducing more and more industrial heads and technological researchers then he had ever wanted to meet.

Thankfully today was supposed to be the end of these meetings for the foreseeable future, unfortunately today was also going to be the most difficult of the meetings.

Today he was meeting with the richest man in the world, a man who had a very shady past including jail time in Riker's island in New York and a woman who his sources claimed would most probably eat a Goa'uld for breakfast if faced with one.

David Xanatos of Xanatos Enterprises and Dominique Destine of Nightstone Unlimited.

Everything he had heard about them both gave him a bad feeling about this meeting.

Xanatos was a very shrewd operator, a self made man who as a young man had received two antique coins worth twenty thousand dollars from a mysterious benefactor. The boy had turned the twenty thousand into twenty billion within ten years and the rest was history, as people say.

An impressive achievement that was coloured only by accusations of corporate espionage and theft, despite that Davis could respect him. In recent years the debonair billionaire had turned into a respectable family man.

But Dominique Destine was another matter; she had remained in the shadows for decades until suddenly founding Nightstone with her then husband, Alexander Thailog. Her partner had disappeared under mysterious circumstances and she'd had him declared legally dead and she'd taken over everything.

The company had taken off success wise in short order under her guidance, and had become a major competitor for Xanatos Enterprises especially for military contracts.

But her success was coloured by her obviously fake background. All of Davis's contacts had confirmed one thing. No one before the year 1995 had actually met Dominique Destine in the flesh. All previous interactions had occurred through phones and second and third parties.

But after 1995, she'd appeared on the scene and in public had risen to become a prominent member of the New York elite. And of course another thing his contacts agreed on was that in no way did she look her age. She had a daughter old enough to become one of New York's most eligible bachelorettes.

A daughter that he had no record anywhere he had looked.

And despite all these strange occurrences, and shady connections, she and Xanatos were about to be let in on the greatest secret held by the US government.

The previous administration had forbidden their involvement in the SGC and Area 51, despite the fact that both companies were on the cutting edge of technology to point of actually creating earth based-albeit limited laser weapons and advances in robotics that surpassed anything in common use by the SGC.

Colonel Davis, wondered what had changed that this administration had changed their mind about involving them.

Davis cleared his throat and began the meeting, "Good morning, I'm sure you all wish to know what this meeting is about."

"That would be a good place to start," Dominique Destine said in a dry tone, "You convince us to sign all these non-disclosure documents and then spend two weeks not returning our calls and leaving us in the dark. I already have a busy life without you adding this nonsense to it," she finished in disgust.

"I would have put it in other terms but I must agree with Ms Destine," David Xanatos added smoothly.

Davis took a deep breath, "Then let's get down to business. The US government has had access to alien technology for the past ten years and we would like your help to spread the technology to the general public without revealing the true source of the new tech."

As expected the reactions were almost immediate once the full import of his words registered in their minds.

Destine was the first to react, "What do mean alien technology?!" she demanded with narrowed green eyes that seemed to stare into Davis's soul.

"What she said," added a suddenly very serious David Xanatos.

"I'll start at the beginning, back in 1925 in the Giza plateau in Cairo…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the thousand years that Demona had walked the Earth few things had truly taken her by surprise. Having a US Air Force officer admit that the US government had been exploring the galaxy for ten years was not something she had ever expected to hear in this day and age.

And yet here they were in an official briefing in Nevada, hearing an Air Force Colonel talking about aliens, technologies of such a level that they were almost magical and alien races that had died defending Earth.

It was almost unbelievable…until she remembered that she was an immortal gargoyles sorceress that you should have died back in the dark ages.

Demona snorted mentally life was like that for her, always full of surprises. She stole a glance at Xanatos and their eyes met. She saw disbelief there, and for a moment she wondered if his Illuminati masters didn't know about these aliens.

The Colonel continued his explanation and what he needed from her and Xanatos, in exchange for access to the new technologies the would help distribute bit by bit in an effort to raise the general level of technology without alerting the general public that aliens were real.

It was one hell of a cover up and manipulation of the American public but Demona had no problem with that. The new technologies may hold the key to helping her kind.

Idly a part of her mind wondered if perhaps she could find a way for gargoyles to have some sort of control over their stone sleep, or something that would stop them being so helpless when in stone sleep.

"Well Ms Destine do you agree?" Colonel Davis asked.

Demona stared up at the Colonel from where she was sitting, her emerald eyes narrowing, "Of course-I would be a fool if I passed up such an opportunity."

"That's good to hear," Davis replied.

Demona pursed her lips, lost in thought for a moment. "Perhaps you could show us some of these new technologies you wish to spread about?"

Davis nodded, "Arrangements have already been made for that. I have already prepared the files with new technologies for your scientists to go over," he brought out a couple of boxes of CDs and set them on the table. "Each box contains more than enough technology to keep your best scientists busy for the foreseeable future."

"Just a second," cut in the usually unflappable Xanatos, finally finding his voice, "I want a tour of one of your spaceships." He stated evenly.

Demona turned to scowl at him, she had already wasted enough time here she had what she needed to start working; she didn't have time for Xanatos's foolish request.

"That can be arranged if you wish, but only a quick tour, the Daedulus is currently in orbit and about to embark on a mission, a short tour can be arranged now if you desire?" Davis agreed quickly, "But we have to go now. The Daedulus will not stay in orbit for much longer."

Xanatos beamed, "Excellent, I've always wanted to see a spaceship," he said with exuberant smug tones.

Demona rolled her yes at his antics.

"Do you wish to accompany us as well?" Colonel Davis asked.

Demona glared at Xanatos for a minute before answering, "Of course." She said sweetly. "Who wouldn't want to see a real spaceship?"

Davis nodded and reached into his jacket, he pulled out a small rounded bluish stone and brought it up to his mouth like a radio, "This Colonel Davis to Daedulus-three to beam up."

Demona frowned, at Davis; he couldn't really have meant what he said? She thought suddenly in shock.

A white light filled the conference room and for a moment she couldn't see anything. Demona felt an unfamiliar feeling run through her body and then the light cleared up.

Shock filled her being as she suddenly found herself looking out a large window. Earth, in all its glory was laid out in front of her, surrounded by the blackness of space.

She swallowed and examined the vista in front of her, Earth seemed so peaceful from this angle and this distance.

Suddenly a familiar sensation spread across Demona's body and she screamed as the transformation came upon her.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Paul Davis kept a smile from his face, so far the meeting was going splendidly, both Industrialists were acquiescing to all his requests with no arguments. Always a good sign, and even Xanatos's request wasn't unexpected, especially for someone of his mentality.

The Asgard beams had stunned both of the shrewd businesspeople, and the vista of Earth had only added tot heir shock, it would be easy to get out of them more business concessions, exactly what he wanted from them today.

A ear splitting scream of anguish shattered Davis's reverie and he turned to see Dominique Destine doubled over in pain, he opened his mouth to speak but what happened next stunned him silent.

Her skin turned blue.

Not just that, as he watched, leathery blue wings burst through the back of her business suit and a sinous tail extended out the back of her skirt. She reared back flaring her wings and roaored gloriously.

Where once stood an elegant business woman in a specially tailored suit, stood a blue winged monster with sharp claws and glowing red eyes, in the tattered and shredded remains of Dominique Destine's business suit.

Suddenly the strange past and other unexplained phenomenon that filled Ms Destine's past made more sense and one thought reverberated in his mind-_Foothold_!

He ran to the nearest alarm and pushed it. Klaxons began ringing through the halls of the Daedulus, and two armed air men rushed into the room.

The blue skinned monster that had once been Dominique Destine turned blood red blazing eyes upon them.

The air men reacted as any red bloodied soldiers would when faced with such a monster. The pulled out their hand guns and opened fire on the creature.

The creature screamed and roared with agony as the bullets hit home.

It reeled away from them; red blood gushing from her chest, the air men continued firing and the creature crashed to the floor in a pool of its own red blood.

Davis stared at the scene in front of him and wondered just how the hell he was going to explain this to General O'Neill. He turned to Xanatos to find him approaching the corpse of the thing that had been Ms Destine.

Xanatos stared down at the creature for a second before turning back to face Davis.

The expression on Xanatos's face was unreadable, "You might want to get her into a cell before she wakes up…something tells me she's not going to be very happy when she revives."

Davis stared at Xanatos for a full second coming to terms with the full import of his words before saying, "I'm sorry _what_?!"

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Counterparts

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** This chapter is set after the ark of Truth before Carter goes to Pegasus to take command of Atlantis.

**Author's notes:** Hope u Enjoy this

**Chapter 6**

Screams and roars of denial and rage echoed through the speakers as SG-1 watched the recording of the awakening of the creature that had been the businesswoman Dominique Destine. They winced as sharp claws racked across the metal of the holding room door on board the Daedulus.

General Landry paused the recoding and the camera caught the creature eyes blazing red, needle sharp teeth bared and glistening with her wings flared.

"She looks like a sphinx," was Daniel Jackson's first comment.

"Yeah, but you saw the first recording the guards emptied a clip into her, and as far as I know the sphinxes we encountered weren't immortal," retorted Cam pointedly. "Plus they turned to stone not into one of New York's most prominent business women during the day!"

"Heh, well…I can't explain that," Daniel remarked sheepishly.

"And she was clinically dead wasn't she?" Carter asked for confirmation of what had been in the report.

General Landry nodded, "Yes, the Daedulus's doc was very clear about this point. No heartbeat, complete circulatory system failure and no brain waves of any kind. She was like this for several minutes before her heart started beating spontaneously again." Landry paused for a second before continuing with a wry smile on his face, "Even though she knew what was going to happen, scared the doc white when Ms Destine started to recover."

Vala hmmed loudly, "And how did the doc know she was going to recover? Most people you shoot don't get up again, at least not without help."

Landry snorted, "That's the kicker, we were warned by billionaire industrialist David Xanatos-and how the hell he knew she was going to awaken is giving the NID investigators nightmares. Their worst case scenario boys are really working overtime over there right now."

"Why?" asked Vala innocently.

Landry gave her a dry look, "Those two were being let into the greatest secret that this country has and one of them turned out to be a walking foothold situation! And the other one knew what she was as well! We have no idea what she has been doing on Earth!"

"Well if Lord Thoth was to be believed then maybe she was born here? He did say the sphinxes were native to Earth, maybe she and others like her still exist here," Daniel suggested, "In which case, I get to add more addendums to the history books and this isn't a foothold situation."

Landry paused and gave Daniel a look, "I…hadn't considered that. But if she's always been here why did she reveal herself on the Daedulus?"

"Maybe she didn't have a choice," stated Carter simply, "I've been reviewing the logs and the information given to us by the Daedulus, they've held her for 72 hours and over that time she's periodically shifted back and forth between human and sphinx, several times, and every time they observers have described it as excruciatingly painful. I doubt she has any control over her changes."

"Indeed, but then why did she agree to the tour of the Daedulus if she knew her secret would come out?" asked Teal'c.

"Maybe she didn't know," Daniel suggested.

"How can she not know?" Cam retorted in confusion.

"Maybe she'd never been in space?" Daniel explained pointedly. "In which case we're back to the point of this NOT being a foothold situation."

Landry held up his hands, "This is all very enlightening but it is still all conjecture! We need some answers people. The Daedulus is scheduled to depart for Atlantis today, so I'm having both Xanatos and Destine transferred here. Once here I want you figure this all out, we're holding two very influential people who also have lots of powerful friends, who will ask questions if they disappear. Get to the bottom of this quickly!" he ordered gruffly, "Dismissed!"

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Xanatos paced in his cell and thought darkly, _maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, trying to do the right thing has just gotten me into trouble._

If he'd kept his mouth shut then he'd probably be already back in New York and with his family.

But no he'd had to open his mouth and warn them that Demona was going to be getting back up again after the guards had emptied their clips into her.

And so here he was trapped in a cell in some unknown secret military base waiting to see when the interrogation was going to begin.

Xanatos's musings were cut short when the door to his cell opened with a clank.

The guard entered the room followed by a two star general and a younger man in standard military BDUs without a visible rank and glasses.

"Well, does that mean I finally get my one phone call?" Xanatos asked smoothly, not letting any of his nervousness show.

"I am General Hank Landry, commander of the SGC, and this is Dr Daniel Jackson, we'd like to ask you a few questions," the general retorted smoothly.

Xanatos walked to the table and pulled out his chair and sat down as if he didn't have a care in the world, "Well that all depends on what it concerns."

"I assure you we mean you no harm, we'd like to just to understand how you knew about Ms Destine," said Dr Jackson.

Xanatos eyed them both shrewdly, "And then what happens? After I tell you about Ms Destine?"

"We let you go and Colonel Davis will contact you about our continuing business details," the General said gruffly, "the agreements between the Air Force and Xanatos Enterprises that you agreed to with Colonel Davis are still viable."

The General was definitely one shrew player Xanatos decided silently, "I would like to agree, unfortunately if you want any information about her its best to ask her...she doesn't take kindly to those who reveal her secrets."

Dr Jackson cocked his head to side for a second before saying, "We already know she's a sphinx, we just want to know whether she's always been on this world or a new visitor. And how does she change from human to sphinx and back? The others we encountered before couldn't do that."

Xanatos frowned in confusion, "Sphinx? What's a sphinx? And what makes you think she's a sphinx?"

The General and Dr Jackson shared a glance before Jackson turned back to Xanatos, "We've encountered other beings like her on another world, they called themselves sphinxes, though they turned to stone during the day, not into humans."

Xanatos froze as Jackson's worlds registered with his mind, "Turned to stone during the day?"

"Yes, with wings, claws and their eyes did glow, red for females and white for males for so me reason," Jackson continued.

"_You found gargoyles offworld?!_" Xanatos demanded in surprise and shock.

"Gargoyles?" said Landry with a frown.

_Oops_...I'm lips are really becoming loose these days, thought Xanatos, mentally smacking himself.

"Doesn't New York have some sort of recent urban myth about gargoyles coming to life? Dr Jackson asked suddenly."

Xanatos kicked himself again, he thought quickly, "That's something I'm not at liberty to talk about, why don't you try talking to Ms Destine."

Landry gave Xanatos a suspicious stare, "Is that so?"

Xanatos gave them a baleful stare, "Yes, now either set me free or bring in your interrogators, I will not gave away anyone else's secrets to you...and you know I have powerful friends who will come looking for me if I don't return home soon," he threatened.

The General stared at him, and Xanatos stared back. The two powerful personas locked in a staring match.

After a moment the General said, "We'll see."

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxox

"As cool as a cucumber," Cameron noted when Daniel and Landry returned to the conference room. The rest of SG-1 along with the newly arrived Colonel Davis had been waiting there watching the short interview with Xanatos.

"And that's what makes him such a powerful businessman, and one of the reasons we were hesitant to approach him before," Colonel Davis explained.

"What's a Gargoyle?" Vala asked.

"It's sort of a new urban legend that has been cropping up across the globe for the last few years," Davis explained, "the NID explored the possibility that they were some sort of Foothold situation but they didn't find anything."

Landry sat down at the head of the table, "So what do we do now? I talked to the president before going to meet with Xanatos, and he has expressly forbidden any sort of threats against Xanatos. Any suggestions people?"

"We could try speaking with Ms Destine again?" Daniel suggested weakly.

Cameron snorted, "Last time we tried that we had to shoot her again! She's insane! She attacks anybody that tries to approach her and refuses to answer us."

"You I do have a suggestion," commented Vala.

Daniel gave her a look and said, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but what do you suggest?"

Vala gave him a hurt look for a second before speaking, "We can always invite one the sphinxes of Stone Haven here to speak with her...I mean if she won't talk to us then maybe she'll talk to someone from her own species-if she is a sphinx and not something else entirely."

"Vala-" began Daniel slowly.

"I know, I know, its a dumb idea-" she started self depreciatingly.

"No its a good idea, we've been meaning to go back there for sometime now, we can kill two birds with one stone with this," Daniel said.

Landry nodded, "Its something-SG-1 you have a go. Get your gear together you leave when you're ready."

xxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hours later, SG-1 were ushered into a hastily arranged audience with Lord Thoth and Ayria. Hypatia was present as well. Thoth was sitting on a large throne on a raised dais, the lady Ayria, sitting on a less ornate chair to his left and Hypatia standing at Thoth's right, wearing the same white outfit she had been wearing all those months ago that they had first met.

"Greetings my friends, it has been too long since you last visited us," Lord Thoth greeted them warmly.

Daniel bowed and said, "It is an honour that you receive us at such short notice, my lord."

Lord Thoth nodded sagely, "We could continue we this pleasantries all night but you did mention that you were here on an urgent matter?"

Daniel nodded bracing himself for their reactions, "Well yes, you see a couple of days ago we think we encountered a sphinx that had been living on Earth-"

Hypatia broke in excitedly, "You see we told you that there were sphinxes still on Earth."

"Yes well we _think_ she is a sphinx we're not sure," Daniel answered.

Lord Thoth leaned forward giving Daniel a speculative look.

Hypatia frowned and said, "How can you think she is a sphinx, either she is or she isn't."

"Well if she is a sphinx than she also has the ability to turn into a human," Daniel admitted.

"What?!" cried out Hypatia in surprise, "That's impossible!"

Daniel opened his mouth to retort but Thoth beat him to it.

"No it's not, once long ago, I knew a sphinx that had that ability," Thoth said his voice deadly serious and with a frown on his face. "He masqueraded as my High Priest during the day back in Kemet."

"You mean its possible?" Cam asked in surprise.

"Yes, but please tell me about this sphinx, human shifting sphinx are nearly unheard of," Thoth requested.

Daniel winced, "Well that's a little hard to do," he paused for a second bracing himself for their reaction. "You see she was in a meeting when her transformation came on suddenly, our people that were present thought her a threat what with the blazing red eyes and the roaring she was doing...they attacked and killed her."

Hypatia gasped and became teary eyed.

"Then if she dead why are you here?" asked Ayria.

"Well after she died, she sort of..." Daniel began.

"-got better, she locked in a cell on our base and refuses to speak or talk to us," finished Cameron with a flourish.

The natives of Stone Haven frowned and Lord Thoth asked, "If she was _dead _then how did she get better? Even my kind once dead do not return to this world."

"That's what we'd like to know," admitted Daniel.

Thoth sat back in his throne and gazed down at SG-1, "You have intrigued me," he paused for a second his bird eyes filled with machinations, "Am I to surmise that you came to us hoping to convince us to send a Sphinx with you to speak with this one you have captive?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes my lord."

Thoth stood and gazed at Daniel, "I shall allow a sphinx to come to your world and I shall do you one better...I wish to speak to this sphinx in person, I shall also accompany you." He proclaimed proudly.

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise and delight, envisioning the time he would now have to speak with what he considered a walking talking record of history, "My lord we would be honoured." He replied.

Behind him he heard Vala whisper to Cameron, "_This time the General will have to believe us! Especially when birdboy starts doing his magic tricks!_"

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Counterparts

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** This chapter is set after the ark of Truth before Carter goes to Pegasus to take command of Atlantis.

**Author's notes:** Hope u Enjoy this

**Chapter 7**

Lord Thoth watched thoughtfully as Hypatia gathered what she believed she would need from his library. Both Thoth and Hypatia believed that this would also be an opportune time to each more history with Dr Jackson.

"Do you believe it? I've been wanting to go to Earth for some time, and now here they are asking for us to come!" Hypatia commented to Thoth idly.

"The universe is a very strange place, and despite what many believe that there are no coincidences, it has been my experience that they do happen." Lord Thoth paused for a second idly, before continuing in a serious voice, "Sometimes they are magnificent things and other times…well it is best just to think of the good times."

Hypatia stopped packing for a second for and looked at Thoth, "This is yet more insight, yes?"

Thoth nodded sagely, "Yes."

Hypatia waited but Thoth didn't continue, "Well? Aren't you going to elaborate?" she asked curiously.

Thoth cocked his head at her and stared with one birdlike eye, "Not really no, this isn't the time for such remembrances, we have something more important to talk about."

"What exactly did you have on your mind, my lord?" she said seriously.

"The SGC despite all their good intentions have never had to deal with Sphinxes before, especially not your dual nature. Most beings do not become stone during the day and you are so vulnerable in that from…" he paused for a second, choosing his words carefully, "I would be remiss if I did not do all I can to protect, you have been my charge since shortly after you hatched."

Hypatia smiled endearingly at Thoth, "You have always done good by me."

"If I take you with me I may be putting you in danger, in fact I may not return from this trip," Thoth added darkly.

"What? How can you say this? Daniel and the others have been nothing if not courteous and polite!" Hypatia defended their guests' honour.

"They are not the problem, there are things back on Earth that I fear, people I once knew and enemies that will be on the look out for me," Thoth admitted.

Hypatia frowned, "I can protect myself, you don't have to worry, I finished all my warrior training. I can match anything they throw at us!" she boasted.

Thoth smiled at her naïveté, "You can't match most of those I fear, but I can give you a fighting chance."

Hypatia frowned as Thoth rose from his seat and then rose into the air, eyes glowing with power; he opened his mouth and spoke.

"_Child of the night_

_Take this gift_

_That I give you with love_

_May it keep you safe_

_Slumber no more in the light_

_Walk the day and yet fly the night_"

Energy flashed from his eyes and encompassed Hypatia, her head began to swim for a second and then the lightshow died down as quickly as it had began.

Hypatia shook herself, "My Lord? What have you done?"

Thoth smiled enigmatically and said, "Given you a fighting chance."

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Klaxons boomed as the Stargate activated, and General Landry heard Walter say over the speakers, "Unscheduled Offworld activation!" as he stood at the foot of the Gate waiting for SG-1 to return with the Stone Haven delegation.

The 'gate activated with a whoosh of energy and after the energy had settled for a few seconds, Walter's voice reached out to Landry , "Receiving SG-1 IDC sir-opening the iris."

The Iris opened and a few seconds later SG-1 walked out of the stargate, Landry watched as they were followed by two of the stranger creatures he had ever seen. One was undoubtedly the same species as Dominique Destine, even though her skin was a brilliant white colour. The second being was something altogether different.

When Cameron had reported that Thoth himself was coming, Landry had found himself in something of a quandary. On the one hand, the leader of an ancient culture with information that they didn't have was willing to share with and was benevolent towards them, on the other hand had a something that looked like a mythical creature with as yet undetermined or classified powers coming to his base. The fact said creature was saying he going to be _returning_ to Earth after millennia long absence was causing ripples for Landry. Many of his superiors were wondering if he had an as yet undiscovered agenda in the making.

He put all these thoughts on the side as Daniel Jackson came up to him.

"General Landry it is a pleasure to introduce to you, Lord Thoth of Stone Haven," Daniel said stately, "And his companion, Hypatia of the Sphinxes."

General Landry held him up to his full height and said, "Welcome to the SGC, I'm General Hank Landry."

"Greetings General, I thank you for this invitation, and truth be told, it does feel good to once more be on Earth, I have missed it," Lord Thoth admitted as he looked around at the gateroom, while Hypatia nodded sagely I response.

"If you'll come this way we can get the medical exam quickly out of the way," Landry said gesturing towards the doorway.

Thoth nodded, he had been briefed on this procedure before coming through the stargate, "Of course, though I promise, that this will only raise more questions than answers for you-but my all means lead the way…" he said with an amused smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

One very confused and dazed doctor later, the visitors from Stone Haven were led to Dominique's cell. She was being held in isolation lab one.

SG-1 minus Daniel Jackson went to the observation area while Lord Thoth and Hypatia with Daniel, prepared to enter the isolation lab through he main door.

The door opened and Hypatia stepping in first.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Demona sat hunched over prepared to jump whoever was about to enter her cell, muscles tensed and teeth bared, ready for whatever these humans had prepared for her this time.

The door slide open and Demona tensed further.

She froze as a white gargoyle stepped into the room and looked around. Their eyes met and the white gargoyle smiled, "Greetings I am Hypatia of Stone Haven and apprentice of Lord Thoth." The gargoyles paused for a second before continuing, "Who are you?"

Demona's jaw hit the floor as she stared at the new gargoyle in shock, "I…I'm Demona."

Hypatia smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

Demona reeled with possibilities as she stared at Hypatia, where the hell had she come from? She'd never heard of a Stone Haven clan before. _And_ Goliath had already encountered all of the remaining clans. So where the hell was this Stone Haven?!

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** Stargate season 10 pre The Quest

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the delay RL has been a b****. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy:)**  
**

Chapter 8

Demona stared in disbelief, not believing her own eyes. Her eyes raked over the white gargoyle standing in front of her, taking in her youngish features and simple attire.

_What the hell was this gargoyle doing with the USAF?!_ She wondered in disbelief.

Thoughts of Sevarius minded scientists experimenting with Gargoyle DNA or an innocent hatchling that they'd found whirled around her horrified mind.

The white gargoyle smiled and said, "Greetings I am Hypatia of Stone Haven and apprentice of Lord Thoth. Who are you?"

_Stone haven clan? What Stone Haven clan?!_

"I...I'm Demona..." she found herself answering much to her horror. The Military already knew her as Dominique Destine, they didn't need to know her true name!

The white gargoyle smiled, "Greetings Demona. It's nice to meet you."

Demona barely stopped herself snorting in derision, it had been so so long since anybody had considered meeting her an honor. Most people who truly knew of her either ran away screaming or attacked her.

A strong male voice intruded on her thoughts, "Greetings Demona, it gladdens my heart to know that sphinxes still survive on this world."

Demona's eyes quickly flicked towards the source of the voice, her seasoned aged eyes quickly assessing the newcomer and ultimately recognizing him for what he truly is.

Fate was still feeling quite fickle this eve and her mind jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Demona, eyes blazing red with rage, snarled, arcing her wings behind her and preparing to pounce upon the newcomer, screeched, "Unseelie scum!"

The ibis head man blinked and reared back in surprise, "_Unseelie_?!" he repeated as if in confusion.

Demona didn't wait for him react, she pounced claws reaching out for the Unseelie's throat, ready to rend the soft tissue into wet stripes.

Her claw tips made contact with soft flesh for a fraction of second before she found herself flying across the room. She impacted the far wall with a resounding thud, but was on her feet again in a flash.

The man held a hand to his throat, "Stop!" he commanded.

Then white gargoyle shouted, "Stop! what is wrong? Why are you attacking him?!"

Demona paid her no heed, pitying her for being taken in by this trickster, she raised her hand and pointed at the Unseelie, "Fulminous Venite!"

Lighting arced from her outstretched hand and struck at the Unseelie throwing him back several steps. Alarms began screaming around her distracting the Unseelie. She took advantage of the distraction and grabbed the metal chair in the center of the holding room. She raised the chair above her head and brought it down on the floor with a metallic clang.

The Unseelie screamed out in pain, confirming her suspicion that the chair contained quite a bit of iron in it. She stuck the floor a second time and the Unseelie's cries were like music to her ears after her long incarceration in the secret military base.

Her seeming victory was short lived as young military guards rushed in and pulled out their side arms and pointed them at her.

She roared in defiance and knowingly threw herself uselessly at the guards knowing that they would put her down before she could do much if any damage.

The guards' guns barked and blackness quickly claimed Demona.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hypatia watched in horror as Demona's still form thudded to the floor at her feet, a pool of red blood spreading out around it. She took a step back as the blood neared her toes.

"Well that could have gone better..." Daniel Jackson said in a deadpan.

Hypatia turned incredulous eyes at him, "You killed her! It couldn't have gone worse! She was at your mercy and you murdered her in cold blood," she accused him angrily. Her eyes caught sight of Lord Thoth hunched over in the doorway, "My Lord!" she cried out in concern.

She rushed over to him, but he waved her off before she could touch, "I will survive, child, do not concern yourself," his voice came out raspingly and old.

He raised his head and Hypatia and Daniel gasped in surprise, gone was the youthful visage, instead Thoth's face was lined and wrinkled-his skin dark and dry like an ancient mummy, he almost looked his age.

"It is alright," he repeated slowly, "I will be myself shortly," his voice becoming stronger with every passing moment.

Daniel and Hypatia watched with abstract fascination as the Lord Thoth seeming became younger in front of their eyes, the lines and wrinkles disappeared and his skin become lighter, and healthier.

Thoth raised himself to his full height and took a deep breath, "Hmmm, much better," his eyes focused on something behind them, "Perhaps we should adjourn to another place to talk about these developments."

Hypatia turned around and her jaw dropped in surprise, as she saw Demona's supposed corpse twitching.

"There is much to talk about," Thoth claimed ominously.

"Oh yeah..." muttered Daniel in a deadpan

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They were gathered in the SGC conference room, General Landry stood at the head of the table, he leaned forward, "What happened?" he demanded, he turned angry blue eyes at Colonels Carter and Mitchell, "And where the hell was she hiding that energy weapon?"

Thoth held up his hand, "Your prisoner is a very powerful sorceress, she reeks of ancient magiks, both mortal and immortal."

Landry blinked and sat down heavily in his chair, "Sorceress?" he muttered in disbelief. "She's supposed to be the CEO of one of Earth's most influential business corporations! Not a bat winged magic demon!"

Hypatia glared daggers at the General, her eyes glowing red menacingly.

"Sorry, no offense intended, but you get the picture," Landry responded apologetically.

"Be that as it may be, she is power," Thoth repeated firmly, will shooting a controlling glance at Hypatia who suspended her glare..

"I have a question," Daniel cut in, "She called you an Unseelie, from what you'd you'd previously told me, they were a sect of you species that turned against your rightful ruler?"

Thoth's face darkened, "That is putting it mildly, they are plague on this world and a hideous stain upon the history of the Third race."

"Okay...but why would she think you one of them?" Daniel questioned inquisitively.

Thoth pursed his lips, the act looking very strange with beak, "This is just one more mystery for me that surrounds this...", he paused momentarily, "_Demona_. It is a unique name, very menacing a warrior like and yet...it is also maddeningly familiar. I feel as if I should know this name." he finished in mystification, as he stared thoughtfully deep into space.

Daniel shared a glance with his team.

Thoth snorted and waved his hand in irritation, "It shall come to me eventually."

"Hey I don't suppose we can get back to the part about great power?" Cameron cut in, "You said both mortal and immortal..._magiks_...I don't suppose you can get back to that?"

"It takes a great personal reservoir of power to be able to conjure an energy attack of the magnitude she threw at me without an object of power or spell book. That is one point, but her resurrecting ability that is not something she did to herself. That spell reeks of the _Sisters_." Thoth practically spat the last word.

"Sisters? Who are they?" Landry asked.

"The Weird Sisters- Luna, Selene and Phoebe, Three who are One. They are not to be dealt with or trifled with without great need. They are Oberon's Handmaidens," Thoth explained, scorn filled every word he uttered.

"I'm guessing you don't like them?" Vala remarked simply.

Thoth sneered, "They give my kind a bad name, you can never get a straight answer from them. Schemes within schemes within schemes, what few encounters I have had with them I have came away unsure who has came out further ahead."

Carter who had been listening silently throughout, as Lord Thoth continued to throw out claims about magiks that were not backed by technology and quietly holding her back exclamations of impossibilities, chose this moment to add, "Excuse me, but we still don't have any answers, all we have is more questions now."

They all paused unhappily.

"Perhaps we should talk to David Xanatos?" suggested Teal'c, "Some of his remarks suggest that he knows more about this than he is letting on."

Landry nodded, "Despite the fact that the Joint Chiefs, have told me to tip toe around him, I don't think we have any other choice at the moment."

Thoth frowned, "Who is this David Xanatos? Is that a common name, now?"

Daniel answered, "David Xanatos is the one of this world's richest merchants, if not the richest in the world. David is rather common place name, but Xanatos can be considered uncommon. "

Thoth frowned again, "Again, these names haunt me, so familiar and yet I know them not!" he cried in disgust, "I am missing something important...or I'm just becoming senile in my old age." he mused unhappily.

"I'm sure it will come to you, perhaps you would like to retire first for a rest before we attempt to solve this mystery? You were just attacked as well," suggested Landry.

Thoth nodded, "Yes, yes you are right General, perhaps a short rest will alleviate my bout of forgetfulness," he said as he rose majestically with a purpose.

"Dr Jackson, if you could show them the VIP quarters," Landry ordered.

Daniel nodded, and gestured towards the door, "Of course, please come this way," he said with a smile.

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** This chapter is set after the ark of Truth before Carter goes to Pegasus to take command of Atlantis.

**Author's notes:** Hope u Enjoy this

**Chapter 9**

"Well that could have gone better!" Landry lamented unhappily, after Daniel had left with the representatives from Stone Haven.

"Yes sir, and _Demona_?! Not the most reassuring of names is it?" Cameron commented to the others.

"It is a warrior's name, to match her fiery manner," proclaimed Teal'c simply.

"What muscles said," added Vala, "Though fiery seems to understate it a bit, don't you think? Homicidal? Insane? Wacko? I would think those would better describe her."

Landry glared at her, "Thank you for stating the obvious. Any other thoughts on what happened?"

"Well..." began Vala.

Landry glared again, "Not you! Carter, Mitchell, Teal'c?" he asked again.

Carter and Mitchell shared a glance before shrugging.

"A misunderstanding," Teal'c calmly stated.

Landry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Lord Thoth has stated that Demona has encountered others of his kind before, and she herself called him a Unseelie, I believe she thought him a threat to her and attacked with all he might," Teal'c explained. "It was a warrior's reaction to being imprisoned, she sees enemies wherever she looks." he finished simply.

Landry sat back in his chair with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"That does sound possible...of course she could be just be insane..." Vala remarked.

Landry just glared at her again in response.

"Hey enough with the glares, not everything I say is wrong!" Vala retorted in a huff.

"Just most of the stuff," added Cam sarcastically.

Vala huffed but didn't say anything.

Carter chose that moment to speak up, "I doubt we'll find any answers till we somehow get her to talk to us or Xanatos decides to speak openly with us."

Landry stared glumly at them, "Unfortunately we won't find out anything just sitting around here and I doubt David Xanatos will be any more forthcoming with us till he meets with Thoth." Landry paused for a second and grimaced, "And he may just have the same reaction as Demona."

"Sir, I don't think we can jump to any conclusions yet," Carter started but Landry cut her off.

"My head is starting to hurt and we're just talking in circles here people. Go get some rest, we're not going to be able to do anything until Lord Thoth and Hypatia have rested," he ordered gruffly as he stood up, "So go rest!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Xanatos sat there in the new room they had moved them outwardly giving no sign of his true feeling, he sat back in the chair hands clasped behind his head and feet up on the table as if he hadn't a care in the world. When in truth his stomach was churning acid and he had a burning sensation in his mouth.

_So I guess my interrogation is about to begin...it took them long enough_, he thought idly.

Slowly he mentally went over the current situation he was in, I'm locked in a classified USAF base after being let in to what is currently undoubtedly the single greatest secret held by the US government and this is because I ran off at the mouth after Demona came out in a very _very_ spectacular fashion. Which just happened to be followed by a _just_ as spectacular shoot out with the Air Force that ended with a very dead Demona-then very angry revived Demona that had thankfully been behind bars by the time she revived.

Unfortunately that had left Xanatos in the very undesirable position of having known that Dominique Destine was (from their point of view) a bat winged blue red haired demon by night.

_Good going there Davey!_He thought derisively, _It's been a long time since someone's caught you in a secret!_

The large metal door sliding open cut into his musing and he put his best bored face on.

Which was just as quickly wiped off his face and replaced with one of supreme surprise, as a white gargoyle he had never seen in his life walked in quickly followed by an Ibis headed man that was undoubtedly a member of the Third Race.

The Ibis headed man eyed him warily and said simply, "Hello, I am Thoth and this my apprentice, Hypatia, of the Stone Haven Clan."

Surprise pumping through his body. David Xanatos prided himself on being always prepared and unshakable. After everything he'd survived through the years, gargoyles, Demona, Sevarious, Thailog, immortal Fey, Titania as a mother-in-law, his own surprising transition from almost classic villain to family man and not to mention the Unseelie War, he didn't expect many things to be able to surprise him any more.

And yet a couple of days ago the USAF had revealed to him that they had been exploring the galaxy for the past ten years and then this!

A Fey and Gargoyle in a highly classified USAF base.

Quickly, he schooled his features to reveal none of the inner turmoil that was going through, he slowly rose from his chair and eyed the Fey suspiciously, "Well Thoth, I am David Xanatos." he said evenly his tone revealing nothing.

Thoth returned the look, "Hello David."

"So what can I do you for you?" Xanatos asked when Thoth didn't add anything else after the greeting.

"I am glad you asked that," Thoth turned and gestured to a bespectacled man that had come up behind him during their impromptu staring contest, "My friend here, Dr Jackson came to me with many questions after your friend turned into a sphinx. He came to me searching for answers for what he and others had witnessed. An immortal shape shifting sphinx." Thoth paused his face clouding darkly, "Such a thing is very rare...but not unheard of."

_Not unheard of?_ Xanatos thought in surprise. Mentally he filed that away for later, something that definitely bore investigation-_later_.

Thoth continued speaking, "He and the others came to me in Stone Haven seeking my aid and in the spirit of friendship, I came here. I met with the one calling herself Demona and she attacked me without a seconds hesitation, all the while calling me an Unseelie." Thoth straightened his back rising to his not insignificant full height, "I am many things but an Unseelie-_never_!" he proclaimed vehemently.

Xanatos inwardly groaned at Demona's actions as he eyed Thoth warily, choosing his next words carefully, "As interesting as this all is, I fail to see what this has to do with me." he said bluffing.

Thoth's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "You are an intelligent man and knew that she would rise again after the guards put her down, you know her." he accused, "There are too many mysteries here, too many unsettling and dangerous unknowns."

Xanatos smiled realising that he held all the cards, this Thoth had over played his hand. Slowly he sat back down in his chair.

"What would I gain in return?" he asked slowly.

The man, Dr Jackson spoke up at this point, "All of our previous agreements with Xanatos Enterprises are still in accordance-"

"And yet you felt the need to keep me locked up here _without_ a phone call for the past couple of days, now surely I should receive some recompensation for that time? Not to mention the secrets I shall be revealing here," Xanatos calmly and smoothly suggested.

Dr Jackson gave him a long look before saying, "I'm sure something could be arranged."

Xanatos smiled his trademark smile, "Excellent! Why don't you summon Colonel Davis and have him contact my lawyers, I'm sure we can quickly come to some type of iron clad legal arrangement."

Dr Jackson frowned and opened his mouth to retort but Lord Thoth cut him off, "Perhaps a show of trust will help speed up matters, tell me what you know of the Unseelies?" he suggested quickly.

Xanatos mulled it over for second before smiling, "I'm a reasonable man, I believe that would be acceptable. Why don't you have a seat?"

Dr Jackson glanced between the two powerful beings he watched as Thoth slowly slid the chair from under the table and made to sit.

"Madoc's dead," Xanatos simply said.

Thoth missed the seat and landed heavily on the concrete floor. He gaped up at Xanatos as Hypatia rushed to his side to help him up.

"My lord!" Hypatia exclaimed in concern.

Thoth ignored her, his full attention on Xanatos, still sitting on the floor he exclaimed, "What did you say?!"

Xanatos just continued smiling and said, "Madoc Morfryn is dead-has been for years now."

Thoth stared uncomprehending at the human who dared utter such an incomprehensible statement, "I _missed_ the Rising?!"

Xanatos raised an eyebrow and said, "I'd think you'd be happy that you did," his face darkened for second, "It wasn't pretty I can assure you of that...but he's gone and the Unseelie court's back was broken-for good I think!"

Thoth sat there unceremoniously on the floor unable to process the news for several silent minutes as Hypatia stared at him in concern.

Slowly he rose and sat down properly on the chair as he locked eyes with Xanatos still trying to come to terms with the surprise this human had thrown at him.

"The Lord of the Unseelie Court is dead? How?" Thoth asked.

"By a union of the union of the younger races-specifically the union our hosts have locked up in the cell next to mine," Xanatos added simply with a saccharine smile while referencing the Sisters' ancient prophecy.

Thoth's nostrils flared, "Demona slew him?"

Xanatos promptly lost the smile, "How do you know that name?"

"Your friend let it slip when she first spoke to Hypatia," Daniel answered quickly.

Xanatos mused, _well at least I'm not the only losing control over my mouth_, he thought idly.

"What of the rest of Unseelies?" Thoth then demanded.

Xanatos sat back totally in control of the conversation, "Well, Maeve is now Titania's personal prisoner, quite a few of the major lords are dead as well, including Herne the Huntsman," Xanatos gave them an extra wide cryptic smile, "Loki is again in his own personal prison and others like the Morrigan and Garlon escaped-though the Morrigan was caught a few months later."

"Loki? As in the ancient Norse god of mischief and evil?" Daniel asked in surprise, he already knew of one Loki and that one was dead now.

"Yes," was Xanatos's succinct reply.

Thoth's faculties had started to work through the shock and he had been eyeing Xanatos speculatively, "How do you know such things?" he asked pointedly.

Xanatos merely sat back in his chair and gave Thoth his characteristic smile, "I believe I have satisfied my end of the bargain. I think we can continue this delightful conversation once my lawyers have finished drawing up the new arrangements with Colonel Davis."

Thoth eyed him icily, "You have spoken much and raised even more questions-and given my such surprises that I never in my long life expected to receive. Perhaps I should return the favour?"

Xanatos frowned for a second before regaining his arrogant fascade, "In what manner?" he asked cautiously, knowing that Fey favours should be dealt with in the utmost care. They always came with a price.

"I have been satisfying my curiosity, should I not also satisfy yours as well? It would only be polite," Thoth explained helpfully.

Xanatos's eyes narrowed, "Now that you mention it, I did have a few questions that you can answer," he said, playing along.

"Then ask away," Thoth said.

Xanatos turned to Hypatia, "My dear girl, you mentioned a Stone Haven clan, perhaps you could tell me more about it?" _Specifically why Goliath has never mentioned or heard about it_, he thought silently.

Hypatia turned uncertain eyes to Thoth, who merely nodded in encouragement.

"Stone Haven in the largest clan on our world-" Hypatia began.

"Your world?!" Xanatos exclaimed, "The largest clan? You mean there are other clans?" he demanded, gargoyles on another world was not what he had expected, despite the fact that interstellar travel was possible. "You came through the Stargate?" Xanatos mentally chided himself for being so haphazard in his questions.

"Through the Stargate, yes, we come form a world we call Sanctuary," Hypatia explained, "Daniel and his team met us a year ago and when they encountered Demona, they came to us for assistance."

Xanatos turned an eye towards Daniel, examining him, "A very wise decision."

Hypatia paused but again Thoth gestured for her to continue.

"As I was saying yes Stone Haven is the largest clan, at last count we have over five thousand sphinxes living in the city with more in the mountains surrounding the cit-"

Xanatos jumped out of his chair exclaiming, "_What?!_ Five _**thousand**_ gargoyles?!"

Hypatia too a step back in surprise, "At last count, yes," she replied timidly.

Xanatos sat back down heavily into his chair, he sat there in disbelief staring at nothing before gathering his wits again. He turned blazing eyes at Thoth, "This is the truth? This isn't a lie? Cause if it is I can assure you Demona will personally eviscerate everyone here if you're lying."

"We came seeking to help our friends and strengthen our ties with them, we did not come here to spread falsehoods," Thoth proclaimed nobly.

Xanatos thought for a moment, "Forget the lawyers, let me speak to Demona...I think I can persuade her to be reasonable."

Smiling Thoth turned to Daniel, "I'm sure we can arrange something..."

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** After the ark of Truth before Carter goes to Pegasus to take command of Atlantis.

**Author's notes:** Hope u Enjoy this :)

**Chapter 10**

_The Eyrie Building, Manhattan, New York city_

Detective Elisa Maza rode the elevator upwards towards the castle proper, the simplistic music of the elevator droning on and did nothing but irritate her further.

As far as she was concerned, the entire evening had been a complete bust. The mountain of paper she had been putting off since god knows when had finally caught up with her.

So instead of hitting the streets and fighting crime, she'd been stuck behind her desk, fighting the NYPD bureaucracy.

She'd won many victories tonight, but by the end of the night she'd felt as if she was loosing the war, Elisa thought morbidly.

The elevator door chimed and opened, bringing Elisa out of her musings.

She stepped out of the 21st century elevator, and stepped into the 10th century architecture of Castle Wyvern. She took a deep breath taking in the musky leathery smell that pervaded all of the castle these days.

It was the smell of Gargoyles. One that she'd come to love and associate with more happy events than she could count, over the years.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Home, sweet, home," she said with a heartfelt sign. Back when she and Goliath had first gotten married, they'd had many heated arguments about where she was going to live.

Eventually Goliath had managed to con her to move in the Castle, despite the close proximity to Xanatos this would entail. Goliath's eloquence and conniving, round about arguments for this had been worthy of Xanatos himself.

She snorted in amusement, despite how she had technically moved in with Xanatos, a convicted felon in the eyes of the Department, it had hurt her career but after a while it hadn't mattered-sure Matt had been promoted to lieutenant and she had been passed over for a couple of promotions but in the end she'd realised that she was willing to live it.

Life in the castle was now something else, especially after the first Gargoyles World Council.

More Gargoyles had come to Manhattan in the aftermath of the first meeting. Youngsters, adults and elders from many clans had visited over the enjoining years. She'd watched as the entire Manhattan clan had been revitalised with each visit.

"Ooooph..." Elisa managed to say as a white ball of fur barrelled into her, knocking her over onto her ass.

When the room stopped spinning, Elisa found herself looking into a pair of round black in a white furred felinoid face.

The small felinoid gargoyle of the London clan gave Elisa a sheepish smile, "Sorry Aunt Elisa, I didn't see you there," she said apologetically as she helped Elisa up.

"Lucy...what have we said about running in the main hall?" Elisa asked sternly.

Lucy, the small blonde white furred felinoid gargoyle with angelic feathered wings from London, turned wide round innocent looking black eyes with a solemn expression to Elisa.

Tough as nails, NYPD cop Elisa Maza managed to maintain her stern scolding expression for all of five seconds before melting in the face of the cuteness that she was facing.

"Scat cat, you're too cute for words kiddo," Elisa said with a small laugh.

Lucy gave her a big toothy grin, before taking off in a run on all fours as if nothing had happened at all.

Elisa smiled to herself as she remembered the first time she'd met the youngsters from the London Clan. She'd known instinctively that London Gargoyles were more animalistic in appearance a la Leo the lion and Una the white unicorn.

But the moment she'd laid on Lucy, she'd been consumed with the sheer cuteness of her. Lucy and the other London youngsters and initially been wary of Elisa due to her tough exterior but they all became fast friends ever since, especially after they'd discovered just how much Elisa was a pushover when faced with Lucy's innocent act.

When Goliath and the rest of the clan had discovered this, it became a running joke. Tough as nails Detective Elisa Maza, who faced down rabid Unseelies, Mob boss Toni Dracon and the immortal gargress Demona, at the height of her madness without flinching, simply...melts, when faced with Lucy's innocent expression.

Elisa shook her head ruefully and turned down the main hall in the opposite direction heading towards the rooms she shared with Goliath.

She didn't get far before running into another of the castle's denizens.

"Good evening Detective Maza," Owen Burnett spoke stiffly.

"Owen." she answered succinctly with a nod if her head. "How's tricks?"

Owen raised an icy blonde eyebrow in response, "Everything is well enough, though Mr Xanatos is a couple of days overdue from his business trip to Nevada."

Elisa shrugged, "Maybe he took a side trip to Vegas or something? You never know with these big shot Billionaires?" she jested.

Owen's bland expression didn't change, "Doubtful Detective, Fox and Alexander have been expecting him, they had a small trip planned to embark upon, upon his return."

Elisa frowned, despite how much she still didn't like Xanatos, this didn't match the new persona he was developing for himself.

"I'm sure it's nothing, maybe he's business plans were more complicated than expected," Elisa suggested.

"Possible, but unlikely, in either case, I can do nothing till he contacts me," Owen stated in the same monotone he was known for.

"Whatever may be the case, I'm just too tired to do anything about it now," She said with a yawn.

"Of course Detective, if you will excuse me," Owen replied.

"Sure, whatever you say," Elisa moved past him and continued on her way to the rooms she shared with Goliath as Owen pondered the current circumstances that his employer might be in.

And just how much Trouble, Mr Xanatos probably was in, considering that his business meeting was with the USAF.

Demona glowered menacingly up the cameras watching her in her cell. Inwardly, she cursed herself and her wretched situation, trapped in a USAF base that was most likely being covertly run by one of the fallen Unseelie lords.

She growled angrily and looked around her room, trying to envision some sort of escape route, she'd tried to over power the guards several times but the oblivion of temporary death had met her on those times.

A small part of her mind wondered when the real torture would begin, they'd hadn't tried much in the few days that they'd held her so far.

The sliding heavy metal door opened cutting into Demona's self recriminations. Demona growled and braced herself for whatever was coming next, her mind going to dark places.

She was surprised when She was met with Xanatos's face. He was flanked by two airmen.

The airmen remained outside the room as Xanatos stepped in. The metal door closed behind him, leaving them alone together in her cell.

"What have you done Xanatos? Have you sold your soul to these enslaved humans and their Unseelie Lord?" Demona demanded angrily. "What did he offer you? Immortality?"

Xanatos gave her a stern look, "It is nothing of the sort, in fact what I've discovered pales in comparison to your paranoid ravings."

Demona growled at him angrily, her eyes flashing red for a moment, "I don't know what they've done to you human, but clearly, that Unseelie scum has messed with your mind."

Xanatos sighed, "Your short sightedness is impressive as usual Demona," he paused for a second before continuing, "There is no Unseelie lord here. The Fey you met is Thoth, the ancient Egyptian god of knowledge, and he is a Seelie...he just hasn't been on Earth for thousands of years. He is ignorant of current events."

Demona was taken aback, the slashing remarking freezing on her tongue in surprise.

Xanatos continued ruefully, "If you'd given them a few seconds to explain anything then they wouldn't have had to shoot you so many times."

Demona growled again.

Xanatos glared back.

"What now then? I doubt the humans will simply allow us to leave...especially after the way I have been reacting," Demona snarled in anger, berating herself for her impulsive if at the time warranted actions. At least warranted from her point of view.

"You may be surprised at what they will allow," Xanatos commented smugly, allowing a smug smile to cross his face. He walked to the a table in the middle of the room and gestured to Demona to take a seat, "You might want to sit and listen to what they've told me."

Demona eyed him suspiciously but slowly made her way to the offered chair.

Xanatos relayed his news of Stone Haven and Sanctuary and for a very long time Demona simply sat there unable to speak.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Lord Thoth sat running the events of today's encounter through his mind, many revelations had been laid at his feet, more than he imagined could be revealed in a single day.

The Unseelie Court defeated and many the villainous traitors dead and gone.

He mourned for them despite everything they had done over the millennia, but he was relieved they were finally gone perhaps now he would be able to go home?

He missed the shores of Avalon and the eternal summer bliss. Too long had he been gone. Too long since he'd last interacted with members of his species.

Idly he wondered what his friends and family thought had happened to him. Did they miss him? Did they mourn him?

He hoped they'd at least given him a few fond thoughts over the millennia.

"My Lord, is everything all right?" Hypatia asked softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Brought out of his reverie he turned and gave his fosterling a small smile, "I am well my child, my thoughts way heavily upon me." He paused before sighing, "The man, Xanatos has vexed me, confounded me with events that I could not have imagined or expected. For the first time in a long time I find myself at a loss over what to do."

Hypatia moved around Thoth and knelt down at his feet, "You will do what you always do my Lord and find the correct path."

Thoth snorted, "I am not perfect child-and there is no need to so blatantly reassure me. Though it warms my heart to see how much you care."

"How can I not my lord?" Hypatia replied with a wide innocent eyes.

"That's enough buttering girl," he ordered in a huff.

Hypatia only response was an restrained laugh.

A knock at the door interrupted their banter.

"Go see who that is you irrepressible girl!" Thoth ordered.

Still laughing, Hypatia, got up to open the door.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" asked Daniel Jackson innocently from the doorway.

Hypatia turned to give Thoth a mirthful smile before answering, "Not at all Daniel, I was merely lightening my Lord's mood. Please come in." She stepped aside and gestured for him to come in.

Daniel stepped into the room and nodded at Thoth respectfully, "Lord Thoth."

"Dr Jackson is there something we can help you with?" Thoth asked in acknowledgement.

"No, no, I just came to see if you were all right or if you needed anything?" Daniel asked politely. "We dragged you into this situation so fast I doubt you've had enough time to think everything through," Daniel paused for a second casting a glance at "-plus of course there's the fact I don't think we mentioned the time difference between here and Stone haven."

Hypatia frowned, "Time difference?"

Daniel nodded, "It's almost sunrise here, I wanted to make you aware of this, because we're in an underground facility I don't think you're aware of the time changes."

Surprise coloured Hypatia's face, "We are underground? But this place is so extensive!"

Daniel nodded, "Yes this place was built years ago, we're actually under 29 levels under Cheyenne mountain," he explained simply.

"Impressive," Lord Thoth said.

Hypatia eyed the roof sceptically, "That's one word for it."

Daniel raised his hands in a reassuring gesture, "It's quite safe you don't have to worry about being trapped here, this whole facility was made to withstand titanic forces assaulting it."

Hypatia's only response was a non-committal sound.

"Anyway," Daniel continued quickly, "The main reason I came I came here was inform you that sunrise is in approximately," he checked his watch, "five minutes. Do you require anything to prepare for the day?" he asked of Hypatia.

Hypatia shook her head, "A small unused corner will be adequate for my needs."

She moved into an unused corner of the VIP suite. She capped her wings tightly about herself and knelt down in preparation of the approaching dawn and Stone sleep. She curled her tail around her feet to keep it out of the way.

"And now I just wait for sleep to come," Hypatia mused with amusement from her kneeling position.

Daniel gave her a small smile in response.

A wave of dizziness washed over her, her eyesight dimmed and the world tilted and turned, she fell heavily onto her side and sprawled on the floor. As quick as the dizziness appeared, it vanished.

She shook her head to clear the cobwebs, when her eyes cleared she found Daniel staring down at her his mouth open in disbelief and Lord Thoth merely gave her an enigmatic smile. Though she could see mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Oh my god..." Daniel managed to say as shock surged through his being.

Hypatia frowned and tried shakily to get up, she tried to push off the ground and walls around her with her wings.

Nothing happened.

Her frown deepened, she gathered her legs under her and leant forward to push off and up with her hands. She froze as a small delicate looking five fingered human hand passed though her field of vision.

Slowly she brought the hand up turning it over and flexing the fingers experimentally. It took her a moment to realise that it was her hand she was looking at. Gone were her four trusty talons and in their place were five smaller delicate human digits. Her natural bright white skin tone was replaced with a deeper pinkish white complexion.

Hypatia, concern written across her face, turned alarmed pale _blue_ eyes up to Lord Thoth, "What's happened to me?"

"Fear not my child, this is merely my gift making itself known to you," Thoth reassured.

Daniel slowly glanced between the two beings, Thoth and the newly transformed Hypatia.

He stared at the confused looking former gargress, now human woman before quietly commented to himself in a deadpan, "Oh yes, just another day at the SGC..."

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** After the ark of Truth before Carter goes to Pegasus to take command of Atlantis.

**Author's notes:** Hope u Enjoy this

**Chapter 11**

Doctor Lam walked up to General Landry and said in bewilderment.

"As far as I can tell she's one hundred percent human...and as healthy as a horse. My preliminary DNA analysis, shows no nonhuman DNA present, or any anomalies whatsoever. If i didn't know she was a sphinx and examined her before I'd assume she was human and that she'd always been one!" Lam declared in shock and disbelief. "I'd love to know how the hell Thoth did this, cause frankly this flies in the face of everything that I've ever known or seen!" She finished ranting.

Landry scowled, "I'm really starting to hate this job. Lord Thoth says she'll revert to sphinx at sunset."

"I'd love to monitor the change as it happens," Lam pronounced excitedly.

"We'll see." Landry eyed the now human Hypatia warily. Her bright blonde hair contrasting with her pale skin, the nurses had earlier provided her with SGC BDUs when she'd commented that she was cold. Apparently sphinxes could tolerate the cold better but she was human now, and adjustments had to be made. Dr Jackson was standing by her bedside talking animatedly with her no doubt as amazed by this turn of events as everyone else. Hypatia was talking just as animatedly.

Landry took a deep breath and approached the couple. He paused a second before speaking, how did one address someone that had suddenly changed species?

He was spared the mystery when Hypatia and Daniel noticed him standing there at a loss for words.

"General, I'm sorry for the disruption this is causing for you. I had no idea that my lord had done this to me," she pursed her lips for second before continuing, "he did cast a spell on me before we left Stone Haven but I had no idea it was this drastic. All he told me was that it was something to give me a chance at survival."

"Survival?" Asked Landry in confusion.

Hypatia frowned, "Ever since he decided to come here, I've felt as if there's a sword hanging over his head. Even after Xanatos's revelation about Lord Madoc, he still doubts that he will ever return to Stone Haven."

"I assure you we mean him no malice, he's our guest here and we will protect him, if needed." Landry assured her.

She gave him a small delicate fangless smile, and bowed her head, "I thank you general for these assurances, Daniel has already said as much before." She thanked him regally, her blue eyes shining with gratitude.

"If there's nothing else, I have some paperwork that needs my attention_, maybe a little paperwork will give me a sense of normalcy_.

Hypatia bit her lip before speaking again, "I did have one request sir, I wish to go to outside...I have never seen the sun and I wish to see it, if it is not an imposition." Her sapphire blue looking at him imploringly.

"I can go with her general , we don't need to go far and of course we'll stay on base." Daniel quickly added.

Landry sighed long sufferingly, never seen the sun? feeling annoyed, fine whatever you wish-within reason, Dr Jackson.

He nodded his head and walked away from the happy duo before something else was thrown in his direction.

A short time earlier, Demona sat with Xanatos still shell shocked and mulling over the alleged revelations of this Fey called Thoth.

Few times since Demona's encounter with Puck had she not noticed or felt the change come over her at sunrise, usually she had been extensively drunk (you'd have to be not to feel all your bones breaking and shifting in structure or your internal organs moving around willy nilly into new positions all by themselves), but today she had been too numb to feel anything.

"This is impossible! They are lying! This has to be some kind of trick...doesn't it?" She asked of Xanatos, trying not to allow the glimmer of hope that was in her to expand and become a supernova.

"At this junction I'm doubtful that it is a trick, what would they have to gain? How could they coerce Thoth to help them in this charade? And If he was an Unseelie, I think we'd already be dead-or at least I'd be dead, anyway." Xanatos commented offhandedly.

Her face expressionless, Demona looked at him, with trepidation, a part of her wished beyond all anything that Xanatos's revelations were true. To know that somewhere n the universe gargoyles existed in more numbers than she had ever dared imagine...it was too much.

An idea occurred to Xanatos and he looked at her slyly, "There is one way for us to be sure..." He began shrewdly.

Demona looked at him sharply, "how?"

Xanatos gave her his patented smug smile, before explaining.

Daniel Jackson gazed at the glorious joyous look on Hypatia's face as she stared up at the sun for the first time in her life.

He couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

It wasn't everyday he saw somebody see the sun for the first time in their life.

"It's so glorious and warm, Dr Jackson...I never imagined it would be like this, Hypatia turned her gaze to him, beaming with happiness, it's like a dream..."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he replied.

"What's not to enjoy?" she answered with a small laugh

Daniel gave her a pointed if amused look, "Well we still don't know anything about this Demona, and there are far more questions than answers..."

Hypatia waved him to a stop, "Despite, Demona's violent reaction and the other mysteries that surround this situation, I have a feeling that its not as bad we think."

Daniel's brow furrowed in thought, "Maybe, maybe not I hope we can work everything out, but we can never be sure."

Hypatia rolled her eyes at him, "You don't need to always be so serious. The lord Thoth taught me that there is a time for seriousness and a time for mirth. This is a time mirth!" She proclaimed with a wry smile, her blue eyes dancing with mischief. "And in the spirit of this call me Tia, Hypatia is a good and properly respectable name for Lord Thoth's apprentice, but its a mouthful the rest of the time."

Daniel smiled in response, "In that case call me Daniel."

Tia smiled, "Daniel it is." She turned her head and looked up once more at the sun, she raised her hand to slightly shield her eyes. "I'm starting to see spots, is that normal?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't really stare directly at the sun," Daniel advised.

She closed her eyes and lowered her hand, felling the sun on her face, "I'll remember that." she replied lightly.

They stood there silently for quite a while before they were approached by a young airman.

He nodded at Daniel and said, "Sir, general Landry wants you downstairs, her too," he added gesturing at the still engrossed Hypatia.

"Thank you, Airman, we'll be down shortly."

The airman nodded and swiftly left.

Daniel frowned and looked at the reverent gargoyle turned human that was so engrossed in something so simple that he and most humans took for granted. He was loathe to interrupt her.

"Tia-" he began.

"I heard." She signed and turned to face him, eyes open and an impressive pout aimed at him, "Do we have to?" She asked with a mournful expression.

"Unfortunately yes," he answered with a nod.

Tia looked up again at the sun before giving another heartfelt sigh, "Lead on..."

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

"So I see she didn't rip you to shreds," announced General Landry, "I'll take that as a good sign."

Xanatos gave him a smug smiled, "Far from it, you just have to know how to talk to her. Not shooting her also helps"

Landry gave him a speculative and calculating look but didn't comment.

They were assembled in the conference room, Xanatos at one end of the table opposite Landry, with them were Daniel Jackson and Hypatia.

"Demona can be reasonable despite recent appearances," Xanatos explained evenly. "To that end, she is willing to give you the benefit of the doubt for the time being in exchange for some concrete evidence concerning Stone Haven and the number of gargoyles there."

Daniel leaned forward, his brow scrunched up, "Concrete evidence?"

Xanatos gave them a small smile, "She would like to visit Stone Haven."

"Out of the question," Landry responded quickly.

Xanatos merely raised an expressive eyebrow in response.

Hypatia frowned at the General for a moment before turning to look back at Xanatos, "We would welcome her and any of our brethren of Earth there. What is the problem?"

The corner of Xanatos's mouth crinkled, "In exchange for this evidence-and of course her freedom, she will, one, allow the previous contracts between the Air Force and Nightstone Unlimited to remain intact. Two, she willingly give advanced technologies her company has developed that you don't have free of charge. And Three...she will introduce you the Gargoyle _Clans_ of Earth." Xanatos paused for a second to take in the surprised looks on their faces when he said _clans_. "But the proof is _non negotiable_, if you want anything from her you will have to agree to her terms," he paused again, "Both she and I recommend that you take her up on her offer and soon. We are both very prominent members of society, and we will eventually be missed. You have a short time to make up your minds...plus there is the fact that Demona literally has all the time in the world," he said pointedly.

Landry glared at Xanatos, Demona's immortality very much at the forefront of his mind.

"She's not going to reconsider her position, no matter how much you want her to," Xanatos repeated adamantly.

Landry glared at Xanatos for several silent minutes, but Xanatos merely returned the glare unfazed, "I'll have to talk to my superiors, first."

Xanatos leaned back in his chair, "You do that-but quickly."

Landry merely glared daggers at him in response.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In a small office in NORAD, a middle aged officer drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk as he waited for his call to go through.

An automated voice spoke over the receiver, "The number you have dialed is temporarily out of service..."

Quickly he dialed a complex twelve digit code.

The automated voice fell silent and was replaced with another colder voice, "Report."

"We've got a problem, the SGC brought in Xanatos and Demona-and they know her secret!"

"What? When? How?"

"I don't know when but they left here together at night! SG-1 and an unknown gargoyle was with them." The officer reported angrily.

The sound of things breaking echoed over the phone. "Dammit! This could mess everything up!"

"How did our operative in the SGC miss this?" the officer demanded angrily.

"Simple, he got transferred to Atlantis a week ago and his replacement's arriving tomorrow," the cold enraged voice answered with a mirthless laugh and an acid tone.

The officer scowled, "This is the worst timing ever."

They were both silent for several moments.

"Be prepared to act, if I can't control this, we may have act against him soon," the voice coolly commanded.

The officer's eyes widened in surprise, "I thought we weren't ready?"

"We're not quite there, but we're close enough, it _should_ work. It'll have to do. If he gets an inkling of this we're dead."

The officer nodded grimly, "What should I do?

"For now-nothing, but be prepared," the voice ordered, "take extra care in these coming days..."

The line went dead and the officer replaced the receiver.

He sat back in his chair, deep in thought and idly playing with the signet ring on his finger.

He caught him self playing with the ring and stared down at it, he rotated the ring, till the design was staring up at him.

The all seeing fiery eye over the pyramid's apex stared back at him unblinking.

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sphinxes and Astrea Portas**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE belongs to Gekko and GARGOYLES to Disney and Greg Weisman. In addition, many characters from the online Gargoyles Saga (TGS) are going to be mentioned here. I just want to say thanks to the TGS staff for creating these magnificent characters and allowing me and other writers to use them in our own fics! **THANK YOU!**

**Summary:** Searching for the Sangraal, SG-1 travels to a world from the Ancient database. Surprises abound and once more Daniel's perspective on world history is tipped on its head.

**Timing:** After the ark of Truth before Carter goes to Pegasus to take command of Atlantis.

**Author's notes:** Hope u Enjoy this.

**Chapter 12**

_New York City, three days later_

Owen waited patiently as Xanatos's helicopter came in for a landing on the castle's main helipad.

He watched as it landed and Xanatos hurried from it towards him at the edge of the helipad.

"Owen," Xanatos said, his eyes betraying nothing.

"Good to see you sir, this trip was longer than expected," Owen stated evenly.

"There were some...unexpected complications." Xanatos stated evenly.

"Then the Air Force contracts are no longer on the table?" Owen asked with an air of aloofness.

"No...those are finished and ready," Xanatos reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a flash drive. "Have this sent to R&D, this should keep the boys and girls there busy for a good long time."

Owen raised an eyebrow as he took the possession of the flash drive.

"Of course sir, anything else?" he asked.

"Is Michael still here?" Xanatos asked urgently about the leader of the English clan of Gargoyles.

Surprised at the change of topic but keeping his trademark cool exterior, he answered in the affirmative, "Yes, they and the rest of the visiting English clan members are scheduled to be here until the end of the month."

Xanatos nodded, "Good," he glanced, at the slowly setting sun, "Please ask Goliath and Michael to join me in once they're awake. Oh...and ask Emrys to come as well." He paused and looked around as if looking for something, "Where's Fox and Alexander?"

"They are dining out, they're having a day out with your mother-in-law." Owen's usual deadpan tone belied the importance of his announcement.

Xanatos froze, "_Titania's here?_"

Owen nodded once, "She stated that she missed her grandson." The tone of his words delivering how dubious he was that this was the only reason she was here.

Xanatos stood motionless, "This is interesting timing-if she knowns."

Owen raised an eyebrow, "_Knowns,_ sir? Is this something I should be privy to sir?"

Xanatos nodded, "I'll tell you with Goliath and the others, but first," he spared a glance horizon, "I think I have time for a quick shower before they're awake."

"Of course sir, I'll see to my other tasks immediately." Owen commented recognising a dismissal when he heard one.

Xanatos nodded once and set off towards his private quarters at a fast pace.

Owen stared speculatively at Xanatos's disappearing back wondering what possible complication could have occurred during a classified meeting with the USAF that would have some importance to the gargoyles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The sun inched down slowly disappearing behind the horizon, darkness spread as the light of the sun vanished.

The soft cracking of stone filled the air and spread, increasing in intensity and then, just as suddenly as it became audible, it was replaced by the roars of waking gargoyles.

Across the battlements of Castle Wyvern, slumbering gargoyles awoke from their daily stone sleep.

On the highest tower, Goliath leader of the Manhattan clan, finished roaring and shook the last of the stone shards from his shoulders, stretching his muscles and wings to their furtherest extreme.

"Morning big guy," Elisa Maza said to him from behind him, "Have a good sleep?"

Goliath turned and stepping down from the top of his daily perch. He embraced Elisa and whispered into her ear, "It was well, but the evening is better."

Elisa laughed, "Somebody's in an happy mood today."

"And why shouldn't I be in a happy mood? My mate is here with me," he turned and gestured down towards the other battlements, "The battlements are filled with gargoyles, curtsey of the London Clan's visiting members and the ties between the various clans are stronger than ever before." he finished with a toothy smile.

Elisa returned his smile, "Well put that way..."

"And you my love, you're off tonight aren't you as well?"

Elisa nodded, "Apparently someone at HR decided that I've got too many sick days accumulated. Have to use them now or lose them, so...I have this week off."

Goliath's smile widened, and he lifted her off the ground and spun her around once before depositing her on the floor and hugging her tight, "That's wonderful news!"

"It was the highlight of my day-"

The sound of a man clearing his voice cut into their evening greetings, it was followed closely by Owen's voice, "Good evening Goliath. Detective." Goliath and Elisa eased apart in surprise and turned to face, Owen as he continued speaking, "Mr Xanatos has returned from his trip and has some news he would like to share with you in his office, at your earliest convenience."

Elisa gave him an annoyed look, "Haven't we talked about ringing a bell as you walk?"

Goliath ignored the byplay and asked directly, "What does Xanatos want?"

Owen adjusted his glasses and said, "I'm afraid, I do not know what Mr Xanatos wishes to share with you, but I believe it to be of some importance, he also asked that Michael and Emrys to join us as well."

Goliath frowned, wondering and hoping that whatever Xanatos wished to say would not ruin what had started out as a wonderful evening.

Goliath nodded, "We will collect them and join you shortly." he proclaimed gravely.

Owen nodded, "Of course Goliath, we will be awaiting your presence."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A short time later, they were all gathered in Xanatos's office, Goliath and Elisa standing on side of the billionaire's desk with the hastily collected feather winged, hawk-headed leader of the London Clan, Michael, standing on the other side. Emrys Hawkins, a twentyish youth, who was in reality the ancient welsh sorcerer, Merlin, who's last regeneration had gone awry, sat perched on the edge of the desk with a bored look on his face.

"So what do you suppose all this is about?" asked Michael.

"Knowing Xanatos, anything." retorted Emrys, "though maybe this has something to do his mother-in-law being in town?"

Goliath looked pensive and shared a concerned look with Elisa, but any more talk was postponed by the large oak doors of the office opening, as Xanatos walked into his office oozing confidence and smugness as usual, with Owen following diligently behind.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Xanatos said as he entered, not offering an excuse.

"Well you should be! Mary and I were just about to go out, you've thrown our schedule completely off," Emrys said sullenly.

"Yes well I think that once you hear what I have to say, you'll agree that it is worth the delay," Xanatos said not even batting an eyelid at Emrys sour tone.

Emrys raised an eyebrow, "Really? So this is more important than my oft interrupted and disastrous love life?"

Xanatos raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly as he sat in the chair behind his desk, "I can practically guarantee it." He turned to face Owen who was standing by side. "Tell me Owen, have you ever heard of the _Chappa'ai_?" Xanatos asked smugly.

Owen froze as his face turned white, "You found it?! Please tell me you haven't unburied it sir." he asked urgently.

"Chappa'ai? What's that? Sounds ancient Egyptian?" Emrys asked warily eyeing Owen's shocked expression.

"That was merely the name the parasites gave it, the Ancients called it the Astrea Porta. It was a portal that connected together the Ancients' empire," Owen answered quickly, "But sir you did leave it buried didn't you? The world is not ready to face the return of the parasites."

"Astrea Porta? That sounds Latin," Emrys said in confusion, "Is this something Egyptian or European?" he asked looking between Owen and Xanatos.

"In reality, it is neither," Owen quickly, "It is aeons older than any culture currently remembered by modern historians-"

"By about 50 _million_ years." Xanatos added smugly.

Silence descended as they all turned to face Xanatos who's smug expression only seemed to grow, "The Chappa'ai or Stargate as the USAF calls it was carbon dated to be over 50 million years. As they explained it to me, it produces a stable wormhole between gates, which in turns allows _almost_ instantaneous travel between different world."

After a moment Elisa frowned and looked around at the others before turning to Xanatos and saying, "You're pulling our leg, right? This sounds like something Matt would believe in."

Xanatos shook his head, "The USAF has had the Stargate in their possession since the 1920s, but have only been using it for the past ten years to explore the galaxy," he turned to look at Owen, "You should have more faith in humanity Owen. The Parasites as you call them have been dealt with."

Owen remained silent and pensive before remarking, "Indeed...that is...unexpected, to say the last."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, you're telling us that the United States Air Force has been using an alien technology to explore the galaxy and fight aliens in secret for the last ten years?" exclaimed Elisa flabbergastment.

"Says the woman that helped fight a secret magical war for the fate of the world, with the help of a species most of the world doesn't believe exist in the first place," retorted Emrys pointedly.

Elisa shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah ok, but still..."

"Know this kinda explains some of visions I've had over the years," Emrys commented idly without elaborating, causing the others to glance at him speculatively..

Goliath who had been contemplatively silent until then cut in, "As world altering as this news is, you would not have asked us to join you with any urgency if there was not more to be shared."

Xanatos nodded, "Perceptive as always Goliath." He leaned back in his chair, "The USAF invited both Xanatos Enterprises and Nightstone Unlimited to help them spread some of the advanced technology, apparently this is their standard operating procedure for spreading the tech they have without tipping their hand." he paused dramatically, before continuing, "During the course of this meeting, Demona's dual nature was revealed in a most spectacular fashion."

Goliath tensed and his eyes flashed, "What! Despite all she has done, we must free her," he exclaimed with images of Sevarius-like scientists having their way with Demona flying around his mind.

"I agree we cannot let one of our own be held in captivity," Michael quickly added in vehement agreement.

Xanatos held up a hand to forestall any more comments, "No one is being held prisoner now, and there no vivisections occurring either. This was actually a fortuitous event-for all of us."

Silent unbelieving stares greeted his statement, but he continued unabated, "Thankfully, no one was _permanently_ hurt. Afterwards, Demona was understandable unforthcoming, to loosen her tongue, they actually enlisted the help-of the non-violent variety," he added quickly when he saw Goliath start to tense up, "of some friends they had made off-world." He paused again and gave them all a smirking smile.

Goliath had enough of Xanatos's rambling explanation, his eyes blazed with light and he exclaimed, "Enough with the stalling Xanatos! Tell us what the government have done with Demona and whatever it is you wish to tell us!"

Xanatos nodded but his smirk didn't go away, "As you wish. First, Demona is no longer in their custody, she is already back here in New York. Second, the friends they contacted are from a planet called Sanctuary. It was colonised by a group of Humans and Gargoyles along with a member of the Third race, several thousand years ago."

"Oh my god..." Elisa barely breathed.

Goliath was stunned and Michael was in a similar state of mind.

"A Fey, sir?" Owen asked just as surprised as the others.

Xanatos nodded, "He calls himself Lord Thoth. Tell me Owen, what do you know about him?"

Owen's eyes widened in surprise, "Lord Thoth? He's still alive? He disappeared so long ago, even Lord Oberon thinks him dead..." he pursed his lips before continuing, "This is excellent news sir, Lord Thoth was known to be very wise and trustworthy, if this is truly him then the veracity of this tale is accurate."

Michael, who had been silently observing from the beginning, fought to keep the excited expression from his face, "So this could be true, there could be more living gargoyles out there-_a great deal more_?" his voice quaked with emotion.

Xanatos smiled like the proverbial cat that ate the equally proverbial canary, "I've already verified their story, they took me and Demona for a _short off-world_ trip to meet the Stone Haven clan. Demona and myself, met the clan leader there, and saw their clan and city there. This is real, they exist." he finished with a flourish.

Goliath who had been nursing his hope quietly, asked in a very low controlled tone, "How many were in the clan?" he felt Elisa reach out to take a hold of his hand, and grip it with what would have been for a human bone crushing force.

"The Stone Haven clan is around _five thousand_ strong, and that was just one clan, and there are thousands of clans of various sizes worldwide and according to Lord Thoth's gargoyle apprentice, worldwide gargoyle is in..._the_ _tens of millions_." Xanatos finished laying the final most important surprise upon Goliath and the others.

For Goliath, time dilated for him, he felt the world going grey and closing in around him, as his mind grappled with Xanatos's revelation. He felt himself sway on his feet and distantly heard Elisa calling to him, his knees felt rubbery and weak. His knees gave way and he dropped down onto his knees.

_Tens of millions? _His mind repeated silently, _Tens of millions of Gargoyles? _His mind was numb trying to assimilate this miracle. A weight had been thrown from shoulders that had been heavier than he even realised.

He felt hands on his face and heard Elisa calling to him, she stood cupping his face asking him if he was ok.

"My Love, I am alright, but I...I have no words." he managed to say to her.

He looked to see how Michael was taking the news. The normally composed and subtle leader of the London clan was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as he fired off question after question at Xanatos as Emrys stood next to him, trying to calm him down.

"Goliath...I...I.." she stopped flustered, "You're right there aren't any words." she finished with a small happy smile. Casting a quick look at Michael, "Though he's not doing a half bad job finding some."

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed this! Do **not** forget to Review!


End file.
